The Prophecy
by Hespera Nova
Summary: Merlin arrives to Camelot, and he fights the crowned prince from the very first day. An old prophecy is at work, without the two even suspecting anything.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin is not mine, nor its characters. I am just trying my hand at some Merthur fanfiction, that's all. English is not my first language, so accept my apologies in advance.

The sun caressing the white walls almost made him hitch his breath in his chest. The citadel stood proud in front of him, the air of mystery surrounding it carrying a hint of promise that Merlin hoped was of a better life. He smiled crookedly. 'The King of Camelot hates sorcerers … what exactly are you expecting here?'

Yet it was too early in the morning for having dark thoughts. No one here knew about him, about his – he preferred to call them – hidden talents. His mother was worried. Him – not so much. But he had complied, not wanting to see the constant concern in the haunted eyes of the one he cherished most in the entire world. Why was he like that, he could not tell, and his mother seemed to have no idea either, although he had a hunch that she knew something she was not telling him. Whenever he tried to talk about it, as it happened each time when he was trying to fish for information about his father, a cloud passed over her tired face, and he had not dared insisting.

But now he was here, in Camelot, and a new life was stretching before his very eyes. The sun was up in the sky, the people were happily going about their daily chores all around, and peace was seemingly everywhere, sheltered by the strong walls of the citadel.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A boy, no older than he was, was stumbling, while barely dodging something that pretty much looked to Merlin like assault with a deadly weapon. Apparently, a young knight was enjoying bullying the boy, encouraged by a few others. The mace was mercilessly hitting the shield over and over again, and seeing the poor boy finally falling to the ground, Merlin decided to intervene.

'Alright, mate, you had your fun, now let him be.'

A pair of blue eyes bore into his, staring at him arrogantly, obviously trying to intimidate him. Merlin did not even blink. The bully was a well built, fair haired knight in his early 20s. Inside his heart, Merlin felt a pang of jealousy. He was nothing but skin and bones compared to this one. No chance he could win a fair fight, if need be. Not that he was going to; he had always believed in sitting down and talking things through. Not that the angry knight showed any signs of wanting such a thing. Actually, it seemed that the fair knight was now redirecting his attention and his mace towards him, leaving his victim scurry away.

'And who you are to call me mate?' the young man asked, walking straight to Merlin.

'It's just a way of saying. The poor boy had enough, couldn't you see?' he tried to preserve his cool.

'None of your business. Or is it?' the knight inquired, a hand on his hip, his head bent sideways, looking at Merlin in a funny way.

Merlin laughed. 'Who do you think you are to act like such a prat? The king?'

'No', the knight admitted with a hint of a smile on his lips. 'But I am his son.'

Oh shit! That was all Merlin could think of. But he was not allowed much time to think.

'Since you ruined my fun, I believe it would be appropriate to take my challenger's place.'

'Challenger? You were just bullying him!' Merlin almost shouted.

The knight made a slight gesture with his hand, and he was immediately handed another mace that he threw unceremoniously to Merlin that barely caught it, managing to bruise his fingers in the process. Now that was a bad situation. The first swing almost caught him by surprise and he stumbled backwards. He jumped to his feet and hid himself after a wooden pole, just in time as the second swing shook the pole from its foundation. It made Merlin shiver at the thought that he could have received that as a direct blow. But it was not time to ponder about that.

His eyelids flutter hiding the molten gold in his gaze. One of the knight's legs got stuck in a pot while he was marching towards Merlin with a determined gaze in his eyes. Angry, he stopped to take his foot out, but his mace suddenly slipped from his fingers, hitting the ground with a muffled thump. One of his eyes was starting to twitch. He could almost hear the people behind him laugh. They would have never dared laughing to his face. His father was a good king, but a ruthless one; such an offense would have not gone unpunished.

Instead of turning for his mace, he stared at the boy. He had incredibly large ears, a mop of black hair on his head and a goofy grin on his face. Obviously, he was enjoying the prince's predicament. Suddenly, he felt less angry; the situation was already ridiculous, and there was no point in pursuing the boy further.

Some guards showed up out of nowhere.

'Where is the troublemaker, Sire?' one of the guards asked dutifully.

Someone must have sent after them. Clearly, there were too many people around him thinking that he was too much of a hot head, and they sent the guards to stop him from maiming the troublemaker. It was not like he wanted to be in the boy's shoes if he was to receive a direct blow from him. But he had been asking for it. For now, he just decided to let the matter drop.

'Just put him for one hour in the stocks', he gestured and turned on his feet, a bit unnerved by the turn of events. For some reason, he felt like he wanted to talk to that buffoon for a bit. There was something strange about him, besides having the incredible guts of challenging him, Arthur Pendragon, in that manner. He wanted to explore the matter further, but now there was no time. He had to prove that he was not going to let such an audacity slip. One day, he was going to be king, and no matter how far away he wanted that day to be, he was well aware that his father had very high expectations of him. Showing mercy, yet not letting the troublemaker escape too easily, was necessary. One hour in the stocks would probably pass in a split second. Or not, and he could not help a smile; the buffoon had to be taught some manners and taken down a few notches. Yes, one hour in stocks was the right punishment.

~Merlin FF~

Things were going just swell. He had not even made it to see Gaius, his mother's friend, and he had managed somehow to get himself into trouble, with no other than a royal ass. A tomato well aimed at his head spluttered on his cheek. Merlin usually liked to eat his veggies, but not in this manner. He cast his head down in defeat. How long was an hour anyways? He preferred to refrain from using his magic, even he knew it well that it was not the right place to indulge in something so dangerous and what he had done so far had already got him in a really bad situation.

'So how are you handling yourself?' he heard a snotty voice commenting next to him.

He tried to turn his head, but not much freedom was granted, due to his position. He squinted, trying to look at the prince through a tattered cabbage leaf.

'Just great', he spoke, hoping that his irony was clear. 'Have you come to enjoy my misery?'

'Ah, I would not do such a thing', the prince drooled out his words, bending so he could look Merlin in the eyes.

Merlin could tell that the prince was amused. When he was smiling like that, he was not bad looking at all. He shook his head. What was he thinking?

'So, what brings you to Camelot?' the prince inquired.

'My mother sent me here to see a friend of hers. To find me a job. But that prospect, I suppose, is no longer an option', he sighed. Not that he minded turning back home. The beautiful citadel was clearly too much for a country boy like him.

'I would not say that', the prince commented, straightening up and crossing his arms against his chest. 'You really surprised me with your courage, I must admit, although you are a perfect buffoon and you totally made a fool of yourself.'

'You were not looking that fetching, either, back there. You know, with one foot in a pot, and dropping your mace like that … Really, for a knight of Camelot …'

'Do you want another hour in the stocks?' the prince stared at him, through half closed lids. 'Are you really enjoying yourself that much?'

'No, no, … Sire', Merlin hurried to reply, almost biting his tongue to prevent it from issuing another ironic retort.

'So, I see that you can have some resemblance of manners, when you are between a rock and a hard place', Arthur concluded. 'What is your name and who are you looking for?'

Why was the royal pompous ass so interested in his whereabouts?

'I am Merlin. Sorry for not being able to shake hands', he joked. 'I come from Ealdor. My mother thinks I should seek out a better life here in Camelot …'

'I just asked you two simple questions, not for the story of your life, Merlin.'

Damn, even when saying his name, the prince sounded so arrogant that Merlin wished he could just work his magic and make him fall flat on his face or something totally unroyally, just to teach him a lesson. He sighed.

'I must talk to Gaius. He is my mother's friend. But I don't suppose you know him, being the prince and all.'

'Here is where I must show you that you are wrong, again', Arthur commented, smiling again. 'Gaius is the court's physician and a close friend of the royal family. What he is going to do with a fool like you, I don't know, but I suppose I can let you fail on your own.'

'How gracious of you, Sire', Merlin commented.

A gloved hand ruffled his black mop of hair.

'You really should not be pressing your luck, Merlin.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

'I cannot believe it! You barely set foot in Camelot and got yourself in trouble!' the old man chided him, while guiding him to his chambers.

Merlin liked the old man's room from the very first instant of setting foot in it. Something about it made him fuzzy and warm inside. It was maybe because of all the books seemingly scattered all over the place, or the sun glowing through the windows. The old man turned on his feet and made Merlin stop, a bit embarrassed.

'Well, what do you have to say to fend for yourself? Imagine! Having the prince come to me and tell me that I have to collect some troublemaker from the stocks. You are lucky', the man pointed a bony finger at him, 'that he told me you are from Ealdor.'

The man's tone warmed a bit. 'You are Hunith's son, aren't you?'

'Y-yes', Merlin stuttered. 'She gave me this for you', he rummaged through his bag and handed the man a letter.

The old man threw him another severe look, than took the paper from the boy's hand.

'You really need to wash, boy. You will find everything in the other room.'

With that, the man turned to the letter, seemingly no longer interested in Merlin's whereabouts.

~Merlin FF~

The water was almost freezing. Merlin smiled inwardly; his eyes turned gold and the water almost boiled.

'Ouch!' he exclaimed without even realizing. He did not notice the old man standing in the door with his mouth agape.

'Merlin!' Gaius whispered, and Merlin jumped.

'What?'

'What?! Don't you know that magic is forbidden in Camelot? Isn't enough that you got into a fight with the crowned prince from the very first day?'

Merlin looked down, his cheeks ablaze. 'Will you tell on me?'

'No, of course not!' the physician hurried to assure him. 'I had a hunch about you anyway from what Hunith told me, even if she hesitated to tell me straight what is it, probably from fear that her letter would fall into the wrong hands. But it is not wise to display your magic, Merlin, especially not here', he insisted, and Merlin nodded, not really knowing what to say.

The old man patted him on the back. 'Don't worry, your secret is safe with me', he smiled reassuringly, and Merlin felt a little eased.

Suddenly, some ruckus from the outside drew his attention. There were people shouting something, and Merlin felt a sudden jolt of uneasiness.

'What is it?' he asked Gaius, and the man sighed.

'They caught a sorcerer. He is now carried to the square to burn him at the stake.'

The words had been said matter-of-factly, but Merlin could sense the sadness in his voice.

'You are not like the others', he almost whispered. 'You do not hate sorcerers, do you, Gaius?'

'Many of my friends were sorcerers.' A cloud passed over his old features. 'Use your magic only for good, Merlin, and keep it under wraps. By no means let the wrong people find out about this, do you understand?' Gaius added, looking Merlin sharply in the eyes, demanding an answer, and Merlin nodded.

A shriek permeated the air. It was a woman's voice that rose above the collective voice of the crowd. Merlin felt his hairs stand on end.

'Damn you, Uther Pendragon!' the voice curse. 'Be it that you will feel the fire burning my heart now before the night sets! You killed my son, I will take yours!'

Merlin and Gaius rushed to the window, but a gust of wind had them hitch their breaths. The woman the voice belonged to was already gone.

'Was that magic?' Merlin asked in disbelief.

Gaius nodded, and Merlin could say that he was troubled.

'What do you think she meant by that?' he insisted.

'I don't know Merlin. But do not worry. Camelot is strong and capable of protecting his beloved prince.'

Somehow Merlin thought that Gaius had not sounded too convinced by his own words.

~Merlin FF~

Arthur could not take his mind off a pair of clear blue eyes the whole day. That boy was so annoying, but even more annoying was that he could not think of anything else. And the worst part was that Arthur could not figure why he had developed such an obsession over such as short time. Probably it was because no one in the entire Camelot dared speaking up to Arthur like that. And if they had the guts to do that, they felt the sharpness of his blade soon enough to regret it. It was boring to always be agreed with, which was why Arthur preferred practice. At least there, people had to put up a fight, since Arthur had never showed mercy. That was how he preferred to train the knights of Camelot. And they were the only ones that got as close to speaking on equal terms to him as possible in the entire kingdom.

But a boy! Someone that was clearly not more than a peasant or a servant to have that kind of determination and courage? It was a sight to behold, and Arthur was itching to get in touch with the boy once again. Even his name was unusual. Who would call himself Merlin? Really, what kind of name was that? Probably his parents were really funny people. Arthur shook his head, amused. Unfortunately, he was in no position to go looking for the boy. That would have been totally inappropriate. He had to hope that he would stumble over him if he was to need Gaius for something.

That gave Arthur an idea. It was nothing unusual for Arthur to go looking for Gaius, when he needed something to clean his wounds, or when he needed medicine for some illness. The bad part was that he was not injured, nor ill. But Arthur knew how to be resourceful when he needed to be. Cheerfully, he exited his chambers to head for Morgana's.

~Merlin FF~

'Why in the world would you be so nice and go fetch my sleep medicine from Gaius?' Morgana inquired, not buying Arthur's offer for a second. 'Do you want to slip something else inside?' she added with an ironic smile.

Arthur snorted. 'You wish.'

'Ok, Arthur,' Morgana decided to let the matter drop. 'But you will have to sit next to me at tonight's banquet. I heard Lady Helen will give a stunning performance tonight, and I want someone to lean on while enjoying the music', she taunted, laughing when seeing Arthur's face going from serious to absolutely terrorized. 'Don't worry', she teased, 'I won't bite.'

~Merlin FF~

Glad to finally have a reason to go down to Gaius' chambers, Arthur was jumping the stairs two by two. That brought a few strange looks from the guards and the servants happening to be around, but he did not really care. As the crowned prince of Camelot, he did not mind that much about how people looked at him, since he knew too well that no one dared to look at him in that manner for too long.

In front of the physician's door, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Why was he so worked up? He could not really tell, but he knew that the answer was right behind that door, so he pushed it without knocking.

He found himself staring again in that pair of blue eyes, that he had seen earlier gleaming with mischief. Now, they looked confused, as the boy was bent over some books.

'Where is Gaius?' he demanded, in an arrogant tone, to show that he was the one holding the reins.

'Well, hello to you too, and are you not used to knocking on other people's doors?' Merlin sustained the prince's look, confusion gone.

'Gaius never minds', Arthur pointed out, glad that it had not taken the boy a second to prove true to his nature, and challenge him again.

'Maybe there was someone naked', Merlin tried to make a point.

'And what? Are you a girl or something? Although if you were, that would explain a few things', Arthur answered, glad that he could spar verbally with the blue eyed boy.

'And one would believe that royalty should be accompanied by nice manners', Merlin commented, clearly unfazed by Arthur's snotty remarks.

'You really like pushing your luck, Merlin, don't you?' Arthur's eyes diminished to two slits.

'Alright, alright, no need to prove again that you are the king's son', Merlin sigh. 'Gaius is not here. But I am his apprentice from this day forward, so what can I help you with, Sire?' he feigned respect.

'Actually … nothing. I think I will just wait for him here. I seriously doubt you can help me.'

'Try me', Merlin responded.

For some reason, Arthur felt suddenly dizzy for a second. The two words had echoed into his core, causing a stir into the pit of his stomach.

The boy rushed to his side. 'Are you ok? You look pale.'

Merlin truly sounded concerned and this time, his tone was genuine. Arthur suddenly realized the closeness of the other body that seemed to be radiating heat. How could that be possible? The boy was fully clothed, and he had his armor on. Yet, the other's closeness was making him want to inhale his smell and to indulge in his warmth.

The boy's cheeks flushed, a clear sign that he was feeling something, too.

'You look sicker than me', he commented. 'And I am fine', he blurted out, straightening up and putting some distance between him and Merlin.

'I may be coming down with something. Being put in the stocks does not do a whole lot of good to one's health, what do you think?' Merlin joked, and now that they were far from one another, things seemed to return to normal.

'Ok, I should be going. Tell Gaius to prepare Morgana's medicine and have it send to her', Arthur added rapidly and headed for the door.

'Weren't you supposed to wait for him?' Merlin inquired.

'I changed my mind', Arthur snapped. 'I am the prince, I do what I like', he added like a petulant child and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Inside Gaius' chambers, Merlin was staring flabbergasted at the door. He had felt a sudden heat when approaching the prince. He had to be ill, but now that Arthur was gone from the room, he felt normal, again.

He was going to ask Gaius about that.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

'Merlin …'

The voice seemed as coming from the depth of the earth. Merlin felt a strange unease gripping his heart. There was something very peculiar about that voice. As if it did not belong to a human being. It spoke directly to him, and only him, and he could tell that no one else could hear it, as well. Gaius has thrown him a weird look, and he did not want to draw even more attention, after an already filled day with all kinds of unwanted adventures.

Seeing that Gaius was too preoccupied with his potions, he decided to find the source of the voice.

'Merlin …' the voice called again.

He let it guide him. He passed the guards that did not even throw a look into his direction. Here, in Camelot, he was almost invisible for most people. He did not mind it, as he was not the kind to like being popular. But it made him feel very acutely that, unlike in his village, here rank and social status were very important and him, Merlin, was nothing but one of the many commoners tolerated within the city walls. It was clear that the social conventions were set in stone and nothing was going to change soon. On the other hand, he had managed to talk – well, that was a way of saying – to royalty from the very first day in Camelot, but that must have been just an accident and nothing more. Although, he had been quite surprised with the prince's reactions when they had met in Gaius's chambers. He had felt heat, physical heat radiating from the prince when he had gotten closed to him, and Merlin had felt a sudden need to touch him. He had barely refrained from doing so, as he was quite certain that the prince would have not taken that well.

The strange voice was guiding him through a large metal door that led to a flight of descending stairs. He grabbed a torch from the wall, and inspiring deeply, he went into the darkness.

A smell of sulfur was permeating the air. Merlin covered his mouth and nose with his elbow, trying to breathe normally. The stairs were now far behind, and in front of him a chasm opened. He stopped, almost slipping on the edge.

But what he saw right in front of his eyes almost made him fall on his back. The majestically looking creature was staring at him intently, no cruel intentions in his obsidian eyes.

'Merlin', the dragon nodded at him.

'You called me' Merlin stammered. 'How do you know my name?' he asked.

The dragon smiled, or so it seemed to Merlin.

'I know many things, young warlock. Yes, I know you have magic', the dragon prevented the next question sitting on Merlin's lips. 'We are both creatures of the old religion and I know why you are here.'

'You do? Why?'

Merlin really wanted to know, too.

'To save the young prince's life.'

'Is he in danger?' Merlin asked, feeling a chill crawling up his spine.

The dragon nodded.

'Tonight, there will be a feast. An attempt to Arthur Pendragon's life will take place. And you have come to Camelot just in time to pledge your loyalty to him.'

'Me? Loyalty? To that royal prat?' Merlin snorted.

The dragon sighed.

'Arthur Pendragon is your destiny, Merlin. Our old stories tell us about the king that will unify all Albion under his flag, and make peace between the old world and the new one.'

'And what's that got to do with me?' Merlin asked. 'Let him do whatever the stories say.'

'Arthur will not be able to succeed with a powerful ally by his side. That ally is you, Merlin.'

'No way. I mean, he is a total ass. I simply cannot see it happening. Him and I friends?'

Somehow the story said by the dragon seemed nothing but bullocks to Merlin.

'You two will be more than just friends. Your destinies are united, so entangled together that one will not be able to live without the other.'

'Wait a minute! Are you telling me that I am going to be stuck with that prat? For all eternity?'

'For the duration of your human lives, yes. And beyond.'

Somehow, that felt like a life sentence to Merlin. And a death one.

'But what if Arthur and I never happen? We never become friends, allies, or whatever you say. What then?'

'It is your duty, Merlin, to make it happen.'

'The king hates magic. I think you are making me carry a responsibility that cannot be carried.'

'Arthur is not his father. His soul is not tainted by evil, and he has ties with the old religion in ways he is not aware of right now.'

'What ties?' Merlin hurriedly asked, a glint of hope in his eyes. Someone in Camelot, no other than the crowned prince, with magic?

'Ties of blood. You will learn about them when the right moment comes.'

'But why me? Why cannot anyone else be responsible for this?'

'You were born with magic, Merlin. And you are destined to become the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived. Only you and Arthur can bring peace to these lands and help us all live in peace and harmony like in the beginnings of time.'

'Great. So I am stuck with the prat', Merlin mumbled, not really convinced. 'But what do you mean that we will be more than just friends? Will I be his advisor? That is it, right?'

The dragon shook his head. 'You are not supposed to learn about it until it happens. The prophecy says that your souls will be united forever.'

Merlin felt his shoulder slump in defeat. 'Really? I barely know the guy.'

'You will know him, Merlin. You will know him very well. Is there anything else you want to ask?'

'At the feast … who is going to make the attempt at Arthur's life?'

'There will be magic involved. A mother's curse is a powerful one, and when the mother has magic, the power of the curse is increased ten folds.'

The woman's scream was still resonating in his ears. He knew who was going to try kill Arthur.

'I know who she is', he murmured.

There he was, barely starting on a new life, and he was given such a great responsibility from the very start. Not to mention he had just learned that he was supposed to spend all his life protecting that snotty royal prat.

'Thanks, I guess' he smiled at the dragon. It was comforting to know that another creature of magic, like him, was so close, available for advice.

The dragon moved and then Merlin noticed the heavy chain circling one of the dragon's legs. The sad echo bounced against the walls of the cage, and Merlin felt his heart sinking.

'Uther Pendragon imprisoned you?'

'I am the last of my kind', the dragon almost whispered. Merlin could read the emotions in his eyes.

'One day', the young warlock said.

'One day, I will wait for you Merlin', the dragon added. He spread his wings and flew towards the ceiling, where a small ray of light was creeping through a hole.

~Merlin FF~

Merlin hurried. Arthur's life was in danger, and it was up to him to prevent anything bad from happening to him. It almost made him laugh. He really did not care about the prat, but, on the other hand … There was something bothering him about what the dragon had said. More than friends? What was that supposed to mean?

'There you are', Gaius welcome him. 'Tonight we will eat well. We are invited to take part to the feast. Of course, you will help the other servants, but there will be plenty of food for everybody.'

Merlin just mumbled something. Gaius frowned. 'Aren't you happy? There are not many occasions like this, and on your first day here … What is the matter, Merlin? Are you ill?'

The concern in the man's voice was genuine.

'You can stay here, if you are not well.'

'No!' Merlin exclaimed, taking Gaius by surprise. 'I will be there. Plenty of food, yummy.'

And an assassin on the loose that Merlin had to fend off, so that the royal prat could be saved. No biggie, really.

~Merlin FF~

A girl with dark complexion was standing next to him. She helped him carry a large plate with fruit to the central table.

'Thanks', he said, and she smiled at him. He thought she was really nice.

'I am Merlin', he offered.

'Hi, I am Gwen', she chirped, and when she smiled again, he decided that he really liked her. Unfortunately, he was stuck for life with a prat. Wait a minute, what if the dragon …? No, that could not be it. It would have been simply preposterous. He shook his head and then noticed how Gwen was looking at him rather intrigued.

'I was thinking at something. Nothing important. Just that I got used to being alone', he tried to apologize, and she patted him gently on the shoulder.

Merlin searched the room with his eyes for any suspicious guest. The servants were busy dressing the tables and bringing food. How was the assassin going to operate? Would he try to poison the food? Merlin focused on the plates of food to identify any dangerous substance, but all seemed clean.

He was just checking behind the door for any signs, when the usher announced the royal family. Merlin decided that it was safer for him to remain behind the door. But when Arthur's name was mentioned, he just took a step forward to see the prince. Why he had done that, he could not explain, but the impulse had been too great to ignore.

His sudden move had not passed unnoticed. The prince stopped for a brief second and stared at him. The same arrogant look. Damn, he really found the guy annoying. Hung on his right arm, a beautiful brunette with stunning green eyes turned too, looking at Merlin, as well.

Merlin bowed clumsily, and the couple passed by him. He did not lift his head, but stared after them through his long eyelashes. To his surprise, Arthur turned briefly, seemingly to salute some noble guest, and flash at him a half smile and a wink. Merlin felt the sudden need to roll his eyes. He wished he could hate the guy, maybe not hate, but at least despise him, but he was finding himself more and more drawn to the charming prince.

'Isn't lady Morgana beautiful?' Gwen whispered to him.

'Not as beautiful as you', he offered courteously. So the brunette's name was Morgana.

'Stop it, Merlin', the girl blushed.

'She makes a beautiful couple with the prince', he commented, fishing for information.

'Oh, no! She is the king's ward. And everyone knows that she will be married by the king to a favorable alliance sometime in the future', she whispered, happy to share some gossip with someone new to Camelot.

'But they seem close', he added.

'They grew up like brother and sister', Gwen explained.

From across the room, Arthur was not wasting any moment to look for Merlin with his eyes. He was talking to Morgana's servant, Gwen, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. He was smiling, and the girl was gently touching his arm. Somehow annoyed, he grabbed his goblet and took a large sip.

'Easy on the drinks', Morgana chided him. 'Who is that?'

'Who is that, who?' Arthur tried to avoid the question, feeling suddenly guilty, like being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

'There', Morgana gestured towards the two servants.

Arthur snorted. 'That's Gwen, have you forgotten your maid's name, Morgana?'

That earned him an incredulous look from the brunette. 'Arthur, you have never been a good liar, don't start now. The young man talking to Gwen' she insisted.

'How should I know? Some servant' Arthur answered abruptly.

'He greeted you.'

'That's a servant' job, Morgana.'

'No, Arthur, he greeted you like he knew you.'

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times searching for a biting remark, but nothing came out. Morgana felt even more intrigued. She was about to press the matter further, when the king rose to his feet.

'Tonight, lady Helen will enchant us with her beautiful voice.'

Happy to escape Morgana's scrutiny, Arthur clapped his hands louder than he was supposed to. Luckily, everyone's attention was now drawn to the presence in the center of the room.

The woman's voice was deep and eerie. Arthur felt his eyelids getting heavy. Morgana leaned against him, and he wanted to tell her to straighten herself up, but words died on his lips.

In his place, Merlin felt Gwen leaning towards him, as well, and he barely managed to catch her. He looked around and saw how all the people in the room were quickly falling asleep.

Except for one person. The singer's voice was growing more powerful, and her eyes were glowing. Merlin slapped his hands over his ears. That was the assassin!

He whispered quickly a spell and the heavy chandelier hanging from the ceiling fell on top of the woman making her fall to the ground.

Everybody in the room started waking up, and ruckus started.

The singer was no longer the beautiful woman from before. It was an old hag, whose voice rose.

'Damn you, Uther Pendragon!' she scream with venom in her voice.

Merlin was watching everything moving in slow motion. He saw Arthur rising from the table with the clear intent to protect his father.

He saw the dagger flowing through the air. In a spit of a second he was next to Arthur, dragging him from the trajectory of the dangerous weapon that thrust into the back of his chair, barely missing him.

The woman's scream rose once more.

'Damn you, Emrys', the sorcerer whispered, and Merlin knew that had been directed at him, as she stared him right in the eyes.

Her breath grew suddenly heavy, and with a final scream, she transformed into a pile of ash.

Merlin then noticed how he could not breathe too well, either. Arthur was all over him, both their feet entangled, in a more than compromising position.

The crowd was appalled. Uther's voice boomed:

'Here is another proof that magic is evil. However, Camelot prevails again. My son is safe.'

He gestured for Arthur to get up, something that Arthur did reluctantly.

Uther called for Merlin, that managed to get on his feet, too.

'What is your name, boy?'

'I am Merlin, Your Majesty', he bowed.

'You saved my son's life. For that I must reward you. You will be from now on my son's personal servant.'

'What?'

'What?'

Both had said it in the same time. Arthur, in genuine surprise, Merlin, in consternation. Really, what kind of reward was that to make one servant for life?

Uther stared both boys down. 'Are you displeased with my decision?'

Merlin was about to open his mouth, when Gaius appeared next to him out of nowhere. 'He is more than pleased, Sire. He is joyful. Just that he is a simple boy from the countryside, and he is not aware of the manners required in the Royal Court.'

He nudged Merlin in the ribs, and the young warlock knew when to take a hint. 'I am more than grateful, Majesty.'

Uther had already returned to his guests when Merlin straightened up from bowing in front of him. He could not miss though the triumphant smile on the prince's face. How he wanted to wipe that smile off that handsome face! Wait, why he was thinking Arthur was handsome? Gwen was much cuter.

Arthur, on the other hand, was feeling like he was about to jump out of his skin. He was barely waiting for the feast to end so he could grab a hold of his servant.

~Merlin FF~

Really, it was all for the best. From his position as a servant, he could guard Arthur better. So, when he headed towards the prince's chambers, with a pile of clean, nice smelling sheets in his arms, courtesy of Gwen, he was feeling rather relieved.

He knocked lightly, but heard nothing. He waited for a second, moving from one feet to another. Maybe the prince was not in yet. He wanted to ask the guards that were not far from the door, but they looked quite intimidating. He knocked again and waited.

He was about to turn on his heels and leave, when the door suddenly opened.

'Right about time', the prince commented, and let Merlin enter.

'Why did you not tell me to come in?' Merlin asked, almost infuriated with the prince.

'Merlin, you are my personal servant, you can come and go to and from my chambers whenever you are needed. And I do not tell you to come in, because everyone knows that servants should not know.'

'Well, I don't know', Merlin insisted, while letting the sheets on the bed. 'And what if you were naked?'

Arthur laughed.

'Trust me, you will get to see me naked a lot.'

Merlin stopped and stared at the prince. Was he joking? Somehow, Arthur looked like a tomcat in front of a mouse.

'Why?' he dared asking.

'Because you will assist me when I go to bed and when I dress. And you will help me bathe', Arthur said matter-of-factly, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

It was so pleasant to tease the other youngster. By the blush coloring his cheeks, it was clear that the boy had not envisioned all the responsibilities of his position.

'So, is it something you do with all the servants?' Merlin asked.

'Yes, of course, but only my personal servants', Arthur pointed out.

He was actually lying through his teeth. He had never let servants touch him too much, and he was not particularly comfortable with being naked around them. But the thought of teasing Merlin constantly with this was just making his skin all tingling with anticipation.

Merlin sighed. 'Alright, if this is the norm …'

He proceeded to change the sheets. He felt the prince's presence, close to him. Too close to him. The sudden heat sensation returned. He turned to face Arthur.

The prince was staring at him with a mischievous look on his face.

'What?' he could not help asking.

'Undress me', Arthur's voice turned almost into a whisper.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

'No way!'

Merlin had not meant it that way, but that was how it had come out. He tried to push Arthur aside, but the young prince did not budge, making Merlin feel trapped between the bed and the solid heat radiating from Arthur's bulkier frame. The young warlock could never overcome Arthur, in a game of strength, at least not fair and square, or without using his magic, a thing that he was now very aware he had to keep under wraps, as nothing good could come of it.

Trying to push against Arthur was not helping at all. Plus, the young prince was looking at him, his royal nose up in the air, eyes at half mast, pondering on Merlin's next move. The young sorcerer was feeling his cheeks catching fire, and he tried to avoid that arrogant look.

'Really, Arthur, move! There is no way I will babysit you! Aren't you a little too old for that? Or should I be in charge of potty training, as well, when it comes to you? I didn't know royalty in Camelot cannot wipe their own … aarh!' Merlin exclaimed, as he was pushed into the bed, with Arthur on top of him, like a feral cat.

'Merlin, that is not how you treat royalty. And who told you that you can call me Arthur?'

'And how should I call you?' Merlin barely uttered, feeling the weight of Arthur's body on top of him, and especially conscious about how his hips were framed by Arthur's strong thighs that were keeping him glued to the bed in a deadlock. 'Sire? Master?'

A small grunt of appreciation from Arthur gave him the heads up, and the prince shifted to make himself more comfortable.

Arthur's hot breathe was ghosting over his face, and they were so close that their eyes met. For Merlin, it was like time has stopped, and without thinking, his own breathing synched with Arthur's.

The young warlock licked his lips nervously. Arthur's eyes moved lazily from his eyes to his lips, and unconsciously, bit on his bottom lip, as well.

This was not right, Merlin's mind screamed. How had he ended up in such a compromising position with the crowned prince of Camelot? And what was more important, why was the royal prat so bent on teasing him in this shameless manner?

The worst part was that something was stirring inside Merlin. Something that threatened to bubble out. And that something was located right between his legs.

On cue, a knock on the door caused Arthur to rise from his manservant's body and assume a decent position. Merlin jumped from the bed and started straightening the sheets, without even throwing a look into Arthur's direction.

'Come in!' Arthur almost yelled, and Merlin could almost feel the tension in his voice.

A guard stepped inside the room.

'The King wishes to see you, Sire, right away.'

Arthur opened his mouth, tempted to ask if that could not wait, but thought better.

'I will go see him right now. You are dismissed.'

The guard bowed shortly and exited the room, while Arthur took the coat he had just discarded with a sigh. He threw a furtive glance in Merlin's direction, who claimed to be oblivious to everything around him.

'You can go to sleep, Merlin. I will see you in the morning.'

'Good night, Sire', Merlin mumbled without looking at Arthur.

The prince frowned. He was so used to everyone falling at his feet. Why was this boy so stubborn? He should have felt honored, flattered by Arthur's interest in him, even if it was just for teasing. But, most of all, what exactly made him so special?

~Merlin FF~

'What is happening, father?' Arthur asked, seeing the wary look on his father's face.

'We have just been informed that a creature of magic has entered Camelot.'

'I will put the knights on guard.'

His father nodded.

'Arthur', he added, his voice suddenly filled with emotion. 'Be careful.'

Arthur smiled. 'I always am, father. Do not worry, we will catch the beast.'

~Merlin FF~

He had just finished setting up the bed for Arthur and he was thinking about how he was going to hit the pillow as well, when suddenly a swish caught his attention.

He exited the room and inspected the corridor. He looked to the right, then to the left. Nothing. He shook his head. He was probably imagining or hearing things.

Again the swish, this time just a faded sound. Merlin was certain now his entire mop of hair was standing on its ends.

He wanted to ask someone else if they had heard the same thing, but strange enough, the guards were nowhere in sight.

Merlin frowned. Something was not right. He was going to his chamber anyway, so he might as well ask Gaius if something was going on. Gaius always seemed to be perfectly informed of everything going on in Camelot.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Instinctively, he hid around the corner. Damn, the castle looked creepy once the night set in! He exhaled, recognizing Arthur's profile heading back to his room. However, he was not going to confront the prince today anymore, so he decided to just head back to his room.

Something on the peripheral view caught his eye. A shadow, long and dark, was creeping the walls, heading with maximum speed towards Arthur's chambers.

Merlin did not think. He launched forward, running as fast as he could, to see the strange shadow slipping beneath the door.

He slammed the door open, to find himself face to face with a surprised Arthur that was seemingly putting on his armor.

'Merlin, I know I told you that you do not have to knock, but by no means I told you to barge in like that!' the prince chided his manservant.

'There was …' Merlin's thoughts trailed off, while his eyes were seeking for something inside the room.

'What?' the prince demanded impatiently. He had no time to play with his new toy, as he had to be ready to join the knights in hunting the creature his father had just told him about.

'A funny looking thing', Merlin promptly responded.

'Funny how?' Arthur inquired, raising an eyebrow.

'Like a … shadow or something', the warlock responded.

'And where is it?' Arthur demanded.

'It must be here somewhere', Merlin started to look around the room, under the bed and opening the drawers.

'Merlin, while I know how impatient you are to attend to my needs, I am afraid you will have to wait till morning', Arthur added with a small smile. It was that kind of smile that always made all the maids become smitten with him. Unfortunately, Merlin was not paying him any attention.

'Merlin, we have a situation on our hands, and I must go now. Go back to your room and stay there.'

'What situation?'

Finally the manservant had stopped.

'Nothing of your concern', Arthur responded sternly.

'Yes it is', Merlin spoke without thinking.

Arthur just laughed. 'Your job is to wash my dirty socks, Merlin. Let real men handle real danger.'

Merlin gulped. He pointed at the wall behind Arthur with a shaky hand.

'That kind of danger?' he almost whispered, and Arthur turned on his heels, to see what had caused Merlin to look so terrified all of a sudden.

A harpy was hanging from the candelabra in the middle of the room. With a shriek, it launched at Arthur, and the prince grabbed his sword by instinct.

Merlin was behind him in a split of a second. Arthur barely dodged the creature's first attack. He grabbed Merlin's hand with his free one, without thinking.

The young warlock's breath hitched in his chest. The prince's hand was warm, calloused – probably from too much training with a sword and other deadly weapons – and protective. Arthur was keeping Merlin behind him to protect him, and that sudden realization made the young warlock's heart melt on the spot.

Another shriek woke him up from his short reverie. Taking advantage of the sounds made by the creature, Merlin whispered a few words in a hushed tone and the creature fell to the ground. Arthur did not waste a second. He plunged his sword deep into the harpy's chest that screamed loudly. He twisted and turn his blade until he was sure the creature was not moving anymore.

All this time, he had not let go of Merlin's hand.

He turned with a victorious smile on his face towards his manservant. Merlin was looking at him, with unhidden admiration, and something else, that made Arthur feel all tingling inside.

He then realized he was holding Merlin's slender hand in his own. He shook it off.

'You're such a girl, Merlin', he tried to blame it on the other boy.

Merlin stared at him, somewhat confused. 'What?'

'Clinging on me like that.'

'You grabbed my hand! Were you scared, Arthur? C'mon, you can tell me', Merlin bent a little forward, with a large grin on his face.

'You wish', said the arrogant prince, and turned on his heels.

'Where are you going?' Merlin asked.

'To let the others know I killed the beast.'

'We killed the beast.'

Arthur just stared back at him, with a tale telling look.

'Alright, you killed the beast.'

'Plus, someone will have to clean up this mess', Arthur gestured to the goo pouring from the creature's wounds on the usually pristine floors.

Merlin frowned then barely refrained a smile. That Arthur, he was just too incorrigible to even be mad at him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

'We are going hunting, be prepared with everything in the morning', Arthur commanded.

'What? Wasn't killing that thing enough hunting for one week, at least?' Merlin whined, shuddering at the idea of having to be involved in killing innocent animals.

'This hunting trip has been already planned, and I am not willing to give up on it, just because you are tired. Are you tired, Merlin?' the prince inquired, eyeing the warlock suspiciously.

'Actually, do you really need me on this hunting trip? You know, you have been working me like crazy, and Gaius needs …' Merlin's voice trailed off watching Arthur's face gradually turning into a frowning mask. 'No, I am alright. What should I pack?' he forced a smile.

Arthur smiled as well, a little too forced. 'That's the spirit, Merlin. Well, food, blankets, and, of course, weapons.'

'Weapons?'

'Yes, it is a hunting trip, or you have already forgotten?'

Arthur was putting him down, and he loved it, there was no doubt about it. Merlin sighed.

'I go, I go now to pack', he said, not really convinced and dragging his feet while turning around.

'Just one more thing for tonight. I need a bath.'

'Well, I hope you'll enjoy it.'

'Merlin', Arthur said in a stern voice.

'Oh, you need me to arrange it for you.'

Arthur smiled again with that conspicuous smile of his. For some reason, he felt like he could not have enough of the other boy. Even having him around made him feel good, in a way that warmed him on the inside, like Merlin was something that had been missing until now from his life, without Arthur even realizing that something had been amiss in the first place. He loved to tease him, to command him, to joke with him or about him, and he wanted to feel him close. That was the reason why he had asked him to join the hunting trip. He had enough knights to go with him, but he had felt that the trip would be rather dull if he had not asked for his manservant to come with him.

~Merlin FF~

Merlin looked thoughtful at the large bathtub. How was he supposed to fill it with water, and more important, hot water?

He snooped around to see if Arthur was anywhere close. Apparently, the prince was away, thinking that it would probably take Merlin a while to fill the tub.

'Am I lucky or what?' Merlin murmured to himself, and placed his hand over the tub, whispering the well known magic words.

The tub filled with water, and Merlin carefully brought it to a reasonable temperature. A naughty thought crossed his mind to bring the water to the boiling point, but then he refrained. Probably Arthur would have him in stocks again if he was not careful.

'Ah, there you are, Merlin', he heard the now well known voice of the crowned prince. 'Is my bath ready?'

Merlin could tell the prince was surprised, and he blushed. He had to think of a lie and quick. 'Yes, I asked another servant to help me carry all the needed water. Now, if you do not need me anymore …'

Arthur stared at him, his hands on his hips. 'Merlin, I must say I have never met in my entire life a servant to want to get away from his duties as much as you.'

'But I thought …'

'You need to assist me with my bath', Arthur added, like it was something that Merlin should have understood and known without having to be told.

The prince went behind the screen and whistling, he began undressing. He felt a tingling sensation of anticipation in the pit of his stomach. Was it because he was expecting Merlin to be impressed with his naked glory? Or was it because he was barely waiting for feeling Merlin's warm hands all over him, massaging, touching ….? He shook his head. Those thoughts were causing him … with a sigh, he looked down. 'Calm down', he whispered to himself.

'What do you say, Arthur?' Merlin asked, while neatly placing clean towels on the bed.

'Nothing, and what's with my manservant calling me by name?' Arthur demanded, suddenly irritated more with himself, and not actually with Merlin.

'Alright, … Sire', Merlin added the honorific somewhat reluctant.

Arthur came out from behind the screen, hoping to look as casual as possible. Merlin stared at him, letting his eyes roam over his master's naked form, his eyes widening a bit when reaching Arthur's nether parts, something that was immediately noticed by the prince that smiled satisfied. He knew he was not average, as he had seen plenty of other naked men in his life. Merlin visibly blushed and turned, not knowing what to do with his hands. He started fiddling with the towels, hoping that Arthur will hop into the hot bath as soon as possible.

Realizing the other's discomfort, and pleased to know he was the cause of it, Arthur let himself slip into the warm water, with a satisfied sigh.

'Come and wash me, Merlin', he asked.

Had he wanted his voice to sound so deep and intimate all of a sudden.

Trying to avert Arthur's eyes, Merlin came next to the tub and with dipped his hands into the water that really felt wonderful. Ah, the advantages of being royalty … he made a quick promise to himself to touch Arthur as little as possible. He was not ready to admit that his heart had skipped a beat upon seeing Arthur naked. He was simply the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life. Not that he had seen many, but still. Some people just had it all, and Arthur was one of them.

He touched the prince's hair to wet it. He barely petted it, and Arthur demanded impatiently.

'Come on, Merlin, until you're finished, the water will get cold.'

Merlin took quickly the bar of soap from the nearby table and started washing Arthur's head thoroughly. The prince let out a satisfied groan.

'Your hands are wonderful, Merlin.'

'Thank you, Sire.'

'You see, it is not so bad to address me properly', Arthur added. Yet, he had to admit that he really liked how his name sounded on Merlin's lips. It was playful, and it was like he was chiding Arthur for something, which was a thing that no one dared except for his father, and sometimes Gaius and Morgana.

He turned to watch Merlin, to punctuate his words. Suddenly, the boy burst into laughing.

'What?' Arthur frowned.

'Nothing … just that … some suds … your nose', Merlin continued to laugh uncontrollably. 'If the knights could see you like this …'

Miffed, the prince let himself submerse in the water, to cleanse all the soap from his hair and his face. He reappeared at the surface and gave Merlin a stern look.

'And I bet you would not look silly with soap in your hair', he challenged.

Merlin grinned. 'I am not royalty, I do not have to keep my nose up into the air, so no one can touch it.'

'I am not doing that', Arthur denied vehemently.

'Yes, you are, you totally are.'

Arthur stared at him for a bit, pondering. 'Maybe you're right, but still. You do not laugh at your master like this.'

'Or what?' Merlin felt like challenging the prince.

'Or this', Arthur quickly answered and grabbed Merlin's hand all of a sudden, forcing him to lose his balance, and land, all dressed, in the tub, next to him.

Merlin landed head first in the water, and struggled to reach the surface, coughing.

'You … prat …' he barely uttered through the coughing attacks.

Arthur was smiling, satisfied.

Merlin got up, water pouring from all his clothes. 'Look, I am all wet!'

'Yes, you are.' It was now Arthur's turn to laugh.

'How am I going to get back to Gaius, looking like this? Through the entire, cold, castle!'

'Relax, Merlin, I will borrow you some clothes.'

'And Gaius will ask me nothing when he will see me in your clothes.'

Arthur pondered for a while.

'Then you will have to place them by the fireplace to dry.'

'You have a solution for everything, don't you?' Merlin asked, clearly upset.

He made a move to get out from the tub, but Arthur grabbed his hand. 'Wait, you have not finished washing me yet.'

'Now you want me to stay with wet clothes on me and wash you?'

'No.'

'No?'

'Just take them off. And stay in the tub with me until we are finished.'

Merlin opened and closed his mouth a few times. He was feeling like he was ready to run through the door, wet clothes or not, but he knew that was not an option.

'Ok, just let me undress and place the clothes next to the fireplace.'

'Go', Arthur motioned with his head, and finally let go of Merlin's hand.

Merlin turned his back to Arthur, and started peeling off his clothes. He could feel the prince's burning gaze touching him everywhere. He hoped it was just his imagination, but when he turned, he saw Arthur staring shamelessly at his naked form.

Arthur had been watching hungrily while Merlin had been undressing. The boy had such pale skin, contrasting with his raven hair. He also looked smooth; Arthur could bet that skin felt wonderful when touched. Had Merlin been with anyone until now? Had he had lovers? The thought made Arthur cringe. Somehow, the image of some stranger, man or woman, touching Merlin's flawless porcelain skin, was making his insights turn.

Merlin placed modestly a hand over his manhood. Arthur opened his mouth to demand him to remove that offensive hand from there, but thought better. Instead, he teased.

'Really, Merlin, you have nothing I don't have or have never seen before.'

Merlin laughed, but he was clearly embarrassed. There was no way he could compare with the gifted prince.

'Go lock the door.'

'Why?'

'Why? Merlin, do you think it would be a good idea to have someone come barging in, when we are both naked, in the tub?'

'And whose fault is that?' Merlin threw a dart, but did as he had been told, allowing Arthur to watch him walk naked through his chambers.

After locking the door, he entered the tub again and let himself quickly into the water. Then he grabbed the soap again and started to rub Arthur's chest. The prince wanted to look into the servant's eyes, but they were now cast down, those incredibly long lashes fluttering from time to time, giving away the boy's nervousness. He was biting his lower lip unconsciously, drawing, without knowing, Arthur's attention to his mouth.

Arthur's breathe deepened. Merlin was so close to him, completely naked. His manhood was bringing itself to life, without as little as a mere touch. He suddenly grabbed Merlin head into his hands and brought his lips to his mouth, without thinking. Merlin dropped the soap, startled.

The kiss was sweet, deep, and hungry. Merlin blinked in disbelief. He was kissed by his prince, and he was … enjoying it! He suddenly panicked and pushed Arthur away. Was this what the prophecy was saying? It could not be! He was to fall in love with whom he wanted, not because of a stupid prophecy.

'Arthur, no, we can't!'

The prince opened his eyes, looking confused. What right had Merlin to interrupt their kiss? What right had that delicious mouth to talk instead of kissing? Not thinking, he lunged at Merlin again, catching his body in a vice like grip, pressing his lips against Merlin's again. He pushed his tongue through them, exploring Merlin's sweet mouth.

The young warlock felt like his eyes were rolling in his head. It felt so good, yet it was so wrong! He was feeling Arthur's tongue exploring his insides and it was sweeter than honey. It was like nothing he had ever tasted in his entire life. And it was madness.

He pushed Arthur again.

'Arthur!' he said louder this time. 'No.'

This time the prince frowned.

'Why?'

'I am nothing but a servant. And a man.' Merlin added without daring to look into those beautiful blue eyes, demanding and questioning.

Arthur let himself on his back, breathing deeply, and trying to calm down. 'You are rejecting me', he said matter-of-factly.

Merlin closed his eyes for a second. His heart was saying 'no', but his lips said: 'Yes.'

He quickly rose from the bathtub and grabbed a towel, drying himself furiously. 'I will take those clothes now, if you don't mind', he added, and headed for the armoire to pick something quickly.

When had Arthur managed to move so fast? The prince pushed against the armoire's doors, not letting Merlin do what he wanted to. Merlin could feel the prince's solid heat, he was that close.

'Merlin, this is not something I usually do.'

'Arthur, we simply can't.'

'Why? You fear the gossip? No one will know.'

'Sire', Merlin exhaled deeply, 'please find yourself another plaything. I want to serve you, but not like this.'

Arthur's hand slammed hard against the wooden door. 'This is not what I think of you', he uttered through clenched teeth.

'What do you think of me, then?' Merlin demanded, not daring to turn.

Arthur hesitated. What was he thinking really? He had suddenly felt the need to embrace and kiss another man, without even questioning his reasons.

'I … don't know yet.'

Merlin nodded with a sigh. 'Maybe you need someone, Sire. A woman, perhaps?' he offered an explanation instead of the prince.

'Yes, perhaps', Arthur admitted, but he knew that was not it. However, he had to find a way out from the current situation, and this was an offer that was good as any.

He let Merlin change into a pair of old trousers and a blouse. He noticed how Merlin had searched for the plainest looking ones.

'You can still wait here while your clothes get dry', he added morosely.

Suddenly, he was feeling rather depressed. Was he such a spoilt prat that he was going to mop over being rejected by his manservant? He acted on mere impulse, that was correct, but still …

'No worries, I will think of something to tell Gaius. I will take the other clothes in the morning. Do you think you could ask another servant to empty your tub?' Merlin asked, wanting nothing but to run away from the room, away from his prince.

'Yes', Arthur waved his hand, his eyes avoiding Merlin's.

'Good night, Sire.'

'Good night, Merlin.'

As Merlin's footsteps faded away, Arthur was feeling like he was losing something dear, precious to him. He shook his head. This was nonsense! He barely knew the young man, and he surely did act on a stupid impulse. What was wrong with him?

On the other side of the door, Merlin was feeling tears welling in his eyes. What did it feel so bad to walk away from Arthur? That stupid prophecy! He was not a puppet on a string, made to fall in love with the prince, just because some crazy old witches had ordered so! And wasn't Arthur supposed to have a queen, someone to offer him heirs?

~Merlin FF~

He stopped at the edge of the cave. He waved his torch.

'What is the prophecy about?' he almost yelled at the dragon.

'What is wrong, young warlock? Have you been crying?' the creature demanded, an understanding almost human in his obsidian eyes.

'Tell me about the prophecy! Is Arthur going to have someone to give him an heir to the throne?'

'Yes, he will', the dragon answered.

'Then why does he act like …'

'Like what?'

'Like he is interested in me?'

'Because you and he are soul mates. You and he are the two sides of the same coin.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Merlin was starting to sound desperate. 'That I don't have a say? That I will enlist myself for a life of suffering and misery?'

The dragon looked at him with compassion in his eyes. 'Our future is not yet traced. What you do and think can change it. The prophecy promises peace for this land, and Arthur is the only one to make it possible. But not without your help, Merlin', the dragon added.

'I have to stick by his side, no matter what?'

The dragon nodded.

'Even if I risk breaking my heart? Even if I risk … falling for him?'

The dragon said nothing for a few seconds. 'Arthur is the once and future king, the one that will allow magic, once again, to this land. Without him, without you, Merlin, this will never be.'

Merlin almost felt the need to laugh hysterically. 'It's not fair.'

The dragon nodded again. 'Nothing is fair in love and war, Merlin. Nothing.'

Merlin turned on his heels, his heart heavy. He would not allow the prophecy to ruin him, to ruin his chance at happiness. He would see that he would stay by Arthur's side, without this. Without falling for him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

All my thanks to my dear reviewers, your words make my day!

The hunting trip was exactly how Merlin had imagined it to be. Clearly, the knights and Arthur were enjoying it, but Merlin cringed each time an innocent creature was slain by the hunters. He wished he could have saved them, but he knew that part of the food they ate everyday in Camelot was also coming from these hunting trips. He sighed. After all, rabbit stew was delicious, and he could not become a vegetarian, even if he wanted to.

Suddenly, a deer appeared in plain sight, and Arthur raised his crossbow, ready to shoot. The deer's humid eyes buried for a second in Merlin's eyes, and the young warlock heard a whisper, addressed only to him.

'Emrys'

He acted on impulse, and slammed his hand over Arthur's arm, making him miss his target.

'Merlin, what on earth?!' the prince turned annoyed towards his manservant.

Merlin just watched the deer run, and heard another whisper.

'Come'

He just lunged after the forest creature, without thinking.

'Merlin!' Arthur shouted after him.

'No worries, I'll go get the deer! She won't escape!' Merlin promised, without stopping.

He had to go after that creature. It was clear that it was not an ordinary deer. And Merlin had to find out more, even while risking to make Arthur believe he was a perfect lunatic.

The knights stared at each other, and then at Arthur. The prince waved his hand.

'Let him. He will be back by supper or I'll cook him myself, instead of dinner', he promised, although truly intrigued with his servant's odd behavior.

~Merlin FF~

Merlin ran and ran, quickly taking in the surroundings. He almost cursed himself for following the creature blindly, without even knowing if he would be able to go back or not. He was also almost certain that now he was lost, when a glade appeared in front of his eyes.

A small pond, its waters clear, was sparkling right in the middle.

Suddenly, from it, a beautiful creature, half woman, half fish, emerged. Her eyes were exactly like the deer's eyes, and Merlin knew on an instant that it was her.

'Thank you for saving me Emrys' she whispered, this time with a musical voice.

'No problem', Merlin murmured. Besides the dragon, he had not had many chances to encounter magical creatures.

The creature was languidly moving her long fishtail, almost hypnotically.

'Why did you bring me here?' Merlin inquired, carefully approaching the pond.

'To show you something', the creature gestured. 'Come closer.'

Merlin sat on the edge on the pool, watching the creature's every move.

'Look', she said, and made a gesture with her long arm, unveiling something in the water.

Merlin bent, perched on the edge.

The waters cleared, and Merlin blinked. He was seeing a blond male child, running through the halls of Camelot. He was laughing, the blond curls bouncing around his head, circling it like an aura. And then he saw himself, taking the kid in his arms, a perfect expression of happiness plastered all over his face. He was touching the child's forehead with his, smiling.

Merlin felt a pang in his chest.

'Why are you showing me this?' he demanded, shaking his head and trying to escape the spell.

'I am showing you what is possible, Merlin', the woman whispered, and splashed the waters with her fishtail, making the image disappear.

'What? That I will babysit Arthur's kid? Like that does not go without saying, I am basically doing the same for his father', Merlin acted brave.

The creature smiled. 'You know the truth, Merlin, you are just not ready to admit it, yet.'

With that, she plunged back into the water, and in a second, the glade, the pond and the creature disappeared.

He looked around, blinking and feeling confused. All that chase for nothing. And right now, he was in the middle of the forest, not really knowing where he was.

~Merlin FF~

Arthur was getting worried. What in the world was Merlin doing now? With a resolute expression on his face, he got up and said the others:

'I am going to look for that moron.'

'Stay here, Sire, one of us can do it', Leon offered.

'No', Arthur stopped him raising a gloved hand, 'allow me the pleasure to box his ears for this.'

'Take one of us with you', the knight offered again.

That earned him a stern look from Arthur.

'Really, Leon, I appreciate it, but I think I can handle Merlin on my own.'

Stubborn, just like his father. Leon nodded, but one could tell from the look on his face, he was not exactly happy to let Arthur roam the forest alone.

~Merlin FF~

'Merlin! Merlin! Come out already! I promise I won't hurt you …'

' …much', he added under his breath.

The prince was getting irritated. And he was not ready to admit it, but he was getting an unsettling feeling about all of this. He made a quick note to himself to never let Merlin get away from him so easily. Despite the servant's rejection from the previous night, Arthur had made no promise to himself to leave the boy alone. And now he was not promising that Merlin would return from the hunting trip unscathed.

'Merlin!' he shouted again.

'Here!'

The idiot was waving at him. Arthur hurried towards him.

'Idiot!' he slapped Merlin upside the head. But then he abruptly embraced him.

The warlock let his arms rest on Arthur's back and sighed. Man, he was relieved to hear and feel the prat! He was really starting to think he was lost.

Arthur released him and then shook him a little.

'Don't ever, ever do that again! Do you understand?' he pushed his index finger in front of Merlin's eyes, tapping his nose.

There were gestures like these that were making Merlin's heart melt when looking at Arthur. He nodded, with one of his trademark goofy grins, plastered all over his face.

'Yes, Arthur, take your finger out of my face already', and he grabbed the prince's hand playfully.

'Shut up, Merlin', Arthur chided, but he was smiling too.

The prince grabbed him by the shoulders.

'Let's just go back', he added.

The swish of an arrow piercing the air made Merlin's hair stand on end in an instant. They were under attack!

Out of nowhere, around ten men dressed all in black surrounded them. Arthur unsheathed his sword and pushed Merlin behind him.

Merlin turned and looked at the men. Their faces were covered. These men were only bandits, he could take them. Only that, he had to do it without Arthur noticing anything, which was the real challenge, actually.

'Step back, scoundrels, or I'll run you through with my sword', Arthur spoke in that haughty tone of his.

'Really, Arthur, do you need to make them angrier?' Merlin whispered from behind.

'When I tell you to run, you run', the prince whispered back, ignoring Merlin's comments.

'And let you take all the credit, again?' Merlin joked, and earned a slight nudge in the ribs from his master.

One of the bandits lunged at Arthur, howling, and the prince welcomed him by piercing through him with his sword.

The bandit fell to the forest floor with a loud thump. Silence followed. The others were staring at Arthur in pure disbelief.

'So, anyone want to be next?' Arthur straightened his sword, as invitation, a murderous look in his eyes.

Like on cue, all the other bandits started running towards them, and Merlin quickly conjured a ghastly wind that made the bandits stumble on their feet, and among themselves, like drunken puppets.

Arthur was about to say something when suddenly, a dark silhouette jumped in the middle of the bandits, and started fighting. The prince closed his mouth and hurried to help the stranger. From aside, Merlin was quickly whispering magic words to help the two fighters.

In only a matter of minutes, all the bandits were lying on the ground, dead, or bleeding to death.

Arthur turned towards Merlin with a victorious smile on his face, and the warlock smiled him back. Then the prince turned towards the unexpected helper.

'I am Arthur', he offered his hand, and the stranger turned towards him and shook his hand vigorously.

'I am Gwaine', he flashed a gorgeous smile at Arthur.

Merlin sauntered from his place and headed towards the two. The stranger was a tall, well built, handsome brunette, and Merlin quickly noted how amazing his hair still looked, after being in that hell of a fight.

He stopped next to them, and just waved his hand.

'And I am Merlin.'

The prince laughed.

'My manservant.'

Gwaine looked directly at Merlin, and patted him on the shoulder, flashing another gorgeous smile. He seemed to have enough of them, to share them around.

'It looks like you saved us, Gwaine', Arthur added, not without noticing how Merlin was looking like dumbstruck at the stranger.

'Where were you heading?' he added.

'Here and there, where my feet take me', Gwaine gave his honest answer.

'If you want to, you can join us and come to Camelot, for a short visit', Arthur offered.

'I heard that place is filled with self righteous pompous asses, with their king on top', the stranger commented, and Arthur felt his jaw dropped at hearing how a stranger was so casually insulting Camelot and his father.

Merlin barely refrained from laughing, seeing Arthur's expression.

The prince straightened himself. 'Then I must tell you that you are wrong. The king of Camelot is a fair and good king to his people.'

'Why? Because he made you a knight?' Gwaine snorted.

'No, because I am his son', Arthur added sternly.

Gwaine frowned. 'Damn, had I known you were royalty, I would have left you deal with these bandits alone.'

With that, he turned on his heels without a word.

Merlin stared at Arthur for a second, and he could tell the prince was angry. He then hurried after Gwaine.

'Hey, wait!'

The man stopped.

'Look, Arthur just wants to express his gratitude, nothing more. And there is plenty of ale and beautiful girls in Camelot', he added, smiling at Gwaine.

The man pondered, while changing weight from one foot to another. 'Really?' he squinted at Merlin, like he was not really buying that.

'Yeah, really', Merlin added and grabbed the man by his elbow, dragging him back to Arthur.

The prince waited, watching Gwaine through his eyelashes.

Gwaine faked a bow and grinned at him. 'I will be happy to honor your invitation, your Majesty.'

Arthur scoffed. 'You deserve my gratitude, but don't push your luck, Gwaine. And my father is the only one you should call that. For you, I am just Arthur.'

With that, he turned on his heels and gestured the stranger to follow him. Gwaine grinned at Merlin, and they both followed the snotty prince.

~Merlin FF~

'I think you were right after all, Merlin. Camelot ain't that bad', Gwaine patted Merlin on the shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Merlin could not believe how good he was feeling around Gwaine. He had already told him about his life in Ealdor, and except for that magic stuff, he was sincerely believing that now Gwaine knew everything about him from his birth to present day. Well, not everything, as he was not going to say anything about what had happened between Arthur and him. Not that he was thinking about it all the time. And that vision in the forest. Merlin shook his head.

'I told you that you'll have a great time here', he smiled at Gwaine, while walking together side by side through the castle courtyard.

From a window in his chambers, Arthur was watching them intently. Merlin seemed so happy around Gwaine. He had welcomed the man in Camelot as a reward for helping them in the forest against the bandits, but he was now regretting it with all his heart. Was Merlin so happy when he was around him? True, he had not tried anything more, but he was thinking about the boy all the time. He hated himself for still being so obsessed about the whole thing. After all, Merlin was right. They were both men, what good could come of it?

~Merlin FF~

'Have you asked for me, Sire?' Merlin barely drew his breath, while leaning against Arthur's door.

'Yes, Merlin. If you have not forgotten, you are my servant', Arthur commented, a clearly displeased look on his face.

'I was just showing Gwaine around, and …'

'You are not his servant.'

'But …'

'No 'buts' Merlin, you have to polish my armor, muck the stables, wash my laundry, and clean these chambers.'

Merlin pouted.

'Anything else, Sire?' he asked.

Arthur stared at him, and at his pouty lips. He was about to say '… and kiss me', but he refrained.

The play of emotions on Arthur's face had not gone unnoticed.

'Are you alright, Arthur?'

'Of course, why wouldn't I be?' the prince scoffed at him, and turned around, his heart suddenly heavy.

Merlin hurried by his side, and placed a hand on Arthur's forehead. His hand was grabbed forcefully by Arthur and pushed aside.

'I am not a child, Merlin. I know if I am sick.'

'You surely act like one', Merlin insisted. 'Even someone strong as a bull as you can come down with something once in a while', he reproached.

Arthur felt his chest constricting. He grabbed Merlin, and pushed him against the door, his lips pressed furiously against his manservant's mouth. He bit at the boy's bottom lip, making him moan into their shared kiss.

Merlin felt dizzy, and he was now sure that dizziness had much to do with the fact that he was enjoying the kiss. He was enjoying it way too much. He pushed against Arthur.

'Arthur, we talked about this', he whispered, not daring to look at his prince and master.

'You talked', Arthur commented, and grabbed Merlin's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. 'Look into my eyes, and tell me you do not want this. I feel it when we kiss. Be honest about it, for God's sake, Merlin!'

Merlin felt tears welling in his eyes. 'Arthur, it's not normal for two men to do this.'

'This is not what I am asking you', Arthur pressed forward, staring at Merlin, his entire being strung like a chord.

Merlin exhaled and closed his eyes for a second than whispered quickly: 'I do not want this.'

Arthur pushed him and got away from him. 'You do not even have the guts to tell it to my face. Get out, Merlin. I really do not want to see you today at all!'

Merlin felt saddened. 'Arthur …' he tried.

'I thought I told you something. As a servant, you should obey direct orders.'

The words stung. And things were going so well. Merlin slipped through the door without a word, but he felt like he was carrying a sudden weight on his shoulders.

~Merlin FF~

'So, what's with the long face?' Gwaine nudged him in the ribs.

'Nothing', Merlin sighed, trying to avoid his new found friend's eyes.

'C'mon, Merlin, you can tell me', Gwaine joked playfully. 'Is it ladies' trouble? I am an expert in that.'

'I bet', Merlin rolled his eyes in his head. 'But this is not it.'

'Oh, so it's boys' trouble, then?' Gwaine laughed, and ruffled Merlin's mop of hair.

Merlin stopped from polishing Arthur's armor. 'What do you know about that, Gwaine?'

'It is!' Gwaine exclaimed. 'Well, when warm arms welcome you, one does not simply say 'no'', he winked at Merlin, almost making him drop the armor from his hands.

'Do you mean …? You …?' Merlin asked, with an incredulous look on his face.

'Eh, a man gotta do what a man gotta do', Gwaine just raised and dropped his shoulders, like he was talking about the most natural thing in the world.

Merlin shook his head and turned back to polishing Arthur's armor.

Gwaine did not let the matter drop. 'So, who is he and what is the trouble?'

Merlin laughed visibly embarrassed. 'You got it wrong, Gwaine. There is no one.'

'It's Arthur, isn't it?' Gwaine quirked an eyebrow. 'I noticed how he follows you with his eyes anywhere you are. So, what's the misunderstanding?'

Merlin hesitated, then he placed the armor aside. 'I don't know, Gwaine. Can I trust you?'

'Sure you can. My lips are sealed, no matter what.'

'I have never been attracted to men, ever ever. But with Arthur …'

'So, what is eating you is whether you just like Arthur, or you are simply changing teams on the go?'

'Something like that', Merlin admitted. 'I keep telling Arthur that we can't because we are both men, but …'

'You do not know whether you believe it or not.'

'Exactly', Merlin added with a sigh. 'I feel bad when I push him away. I know that I … I don't know, Gwaine. What if … what if I am lying through my teeth?'

'Well, we can try something', Gwaine smiled.

'What?' Merlin asked, visibly curious.

'I can kiss you, and if you find it really gross, you probably do not like Arthur that much, either', Gwaine winked at him.

Merlin laughed. 'How is that going to prove anything, Gwaine?'

'It will prove you that you have something or nothing against sleeping with men, or Arthur', the man explained.

'Only a kiss?'

Gwaine smiled. 'If that is all you want …' he offered jokingly.

Merlin pushed him playfully. Gwaine cupped his cheek gently and brushed his lips against his mouth.

'How is it?'

Merlin smiled. 'It's nice, but not like Arthur.'

Gwaine laughed. 'No one is like Arthur, I bet.'

'He is an arrogant prat.'

'But you like him. Now give me a proper kiss, for finding you the answer to your problem', Gwaine joked, and Merlin pushed his lips against his, laughing, and drew back in an instant.

They were both laughing, when they noticed someone standing in the door. Arthur was watching them in pure disbelief.

'Arthur', Merlin straightened himself up. 'This is not …'

'Have you finished yet? I hope I am not paying you to fool around.'

With that, Arthur turned on his heels, but not without throwing a murderous look in Gwaine's direction.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: 'Poor Arthur', you say, my dear reviewers? Let's see what you say now : )

His heart heavy, Arthur headed for his chambers. Why was he so infatuated with the servant? From all the people in Camelot, it had to be him. And it was already driving him nuts; clearly, Merlin was willing to kiss Gwaine, but not Arthur. Why? Why not him? He was royalty, for Gods' sake! He was a catch for everyone in seven kingdoms, but somehow he was not good enough for Merlin! What Gwaine had and he didn't?

He pushed the door to his chambers angrily. He could feel the anger boiling inside him. Hadn't it been for those stupid hospitality rules his father had ingrained in him, he would have thrown Gwaine out the door in an instant. Right under his nose! How dared they?

He let out a frustrated groan. What to do now? Sack Merlin? But that meant that he was going to never see him again, and Arthur suddenly realized that he could not even take such a possibility into consideration. He did not want Merlin gone; Gwaine, that was a different matter. But what if …? What if Merlin was hanging out with others, besides Gwaine? Kissing them like that?

Arthur clenched his teeth. Images of Merlin being embraced and held by strangers assaulted his mind, making him even angrier, if that was possible.

~Merlin FF~

'I'll go after him', Gwaine jumped to his feet.

'No', Merlin grabbed his hand to stop him. 'He is too angry, he will take it out on you.'

'And it is better to take it out on you?' Gwaine asked, frowning.

'I guess', Merlin sighed.

'Look, you like the guy, don't you?'

'Yes, but … look how he behaves! Can you believe it?'

'Well, he did walk on us while making out …'

'Making out?! I barely touched you!'

'C'mon, Merlin, I am just pulling your chain. The problem is that your royal prat does not look to take it too easy. I really have to talk to him and clear the air, so to speak.'

'No, I will talk to him. It is my fault, not yours.'

'Technically, it's mine.'

'Yes, technically', Merlin replied, patting Gwaine on the shoulder. 'I'll go after him.'

~Merlin FF~

Merlin wished he could even be so lighthearted about it as he had wanted to make Gwaine think, but the truth was that he felt almost panicked. That had certainly not looked good, any way he put it. He had never seen Arthur's eyes looking so cold. It had sent shivers down his spine in a split second. And now he had to face him.

With small steps, he slid through the door to Arthur's chambers. The prince was laying on the bed, his eyes staring at a point on the ceiling.

Merlin did not know if that was a good sign or a very bad one. He had expected the princely chambers to be a mess by the moment he got there, victim of Arthur's wrath.

'Arthur', he called tentatively.

Arthur did not budge. Instead, he started talking on a monotonous tone:

'How much?'

'How much what?' Merlin barely dared asking.

Arthur did not answer, his eyes still staring at the ceiling.

'Are you sacking me?' Merlin felt his mouth suddenly dry. No, no, no, no, no, this was not how he intended things to be.

'No', came the short reply.

There was almost no emotion in Arthur's voice, but Merlin was not a fool. This was worse than facing an angry Arthur. It made him tremble almost uncontrollably.

'How much', Arthur punctuated the words, like Merlin was retarded, 'do you want so you can give me what you give others for free?'

'Free? I don't get it', Merlin murmured, not sure he wanted to find out the answer to that.

'How much', Arthur spoke again, 'for your services as a whore?'

Whore? The word almost felt like a physical slap. Merlin clenched his fists.

'You got it wrong. Nothing happened between me and Gwaine.'

The tension in his voice was almost palpable.

Arthur suddenly rose from his bed and stared Merlin in the eyes, cold metal blue in his.

'I know what I saw. So, name your price.'

He languidly turned and took his personal bag with gold coins from under his pillow. He threw it at Merlin's feet.

'Is this enough? I can get more if you want', Arthur added, like it was the most normal thing in the world to negotiate sexual favors from his servant in this manner. 'I am the Crowned Prince of Camelot, after all.'

Merlin was fuming. He wanted to take Arthur's gold and throw it in his face. Or better yet, stuff it down his throat until he choke.

'C'mon Merlin, how much dirty laundry will you have to wash for that kind of money?' Arthur mocked, seeing Merlin remained unmoved. 'Or do you offer other types of services on you free time that compensates for your meager salary? In that case, how many men will you have to take to your bed?'

Merlin turned rigidly on his feet and headed for the door without a word. He wasn't sure that he was going to remain calm if he were to talk to Arthur in his present state of mind.

It seemed that it took Arthur but a split second to get to the door and catch Merlin between the solid heat of his body and the wooden frame.

'How can you do this, Merlin?' Arthur's whisper was nothing short of a threat. 'How can you prefer others over me?'

'I'd say it is fairly obvious', Merlin uttered through clenched teeth. 'Others don't call me a whore.'

'But they treat you like one!' Arthur whispered angrily into his ear.

'What do you know?' Merlin felt profoundly revolted. 'You are the only one that does this!'

'It is my right.'

'No, it is not.'

Arthur suddenly withdrew from Merlin's body, laughing. He took the bag with gold coins from the floor. 'Then, Merlin, take this and find me a woman', he said, throwing it at Merlin again.

'Men have their needs, but I bet you are the expert in that, anyway', he added and turned to sit on his bed. 'And hurry, I don't have all night and neither that much patience.'

~Merlin FF~

Merlin left the royal chambers with tears streaming down his face. He didn't know why he was crying, really. He had never felt so angry in his life, but tears? That was something he could not comprehend.

And where was he supposed to find Arthur a woman? That was not something Merlin had ever done in his entire life. He could not just go to any woman in town and propose something like that!

Plus, he didn't want that. He did not want Arthur to welcome some woman in his arms, in his bed. Why had Arthur had to walk on him and Gwaine at that moment? He knew how that had looked. Although he had not even properly kiss Gwaine; they had been playing, and that was all. Why was Arthur so dense?

He exhaled and inhaled. What was he to do now? He could not fetch a woman for Arthur. But if he was not to return either, that could just make Arthur think Merlin preferred to take the money and drink it all in the tavern.

He leaned against a wall, ignoring its coldness. What was he to do? He felt exasperation and something strange and unfamiliar gripping his young heart. He could not picture Arthur with some woman in his arms. For some reason, it was making his insides turn.

And it hit him, with a power that made him gasp. He had promised! He could not be … in love with Arthur? Maybe he had considered fooling around with him a bit, maybe he liked him and that was why he had done that stupid thing with Gwaine, which was nothing, but, because Arthur had acted like it was the end of the world …

Merlin shivered. He had to do something. If he was not to bring a woman to Arthur's chambers tonight, what could stopped the royal prat from putting another in charge of doing that for him, or even go hunting skirts himself?

Merlin shook his head. He could not let that happen. Maybe he was not in love, maybe it was just a temporary infatuation. But for now, he could not let Arthur just have anyone in his bed.

He turned around, determined. Arthur would not embrace another if he had something to say on the matter.

~Merlin FF~

Arthur heard the door opening slowly. Did Merlin have the guts to come to his chambers followed by some floozy? That was something he looked forward to, especially since his blood was still running wild through his veins. A perverted thought crossed his mind, to force Merlin watch while he was mating with some unknown girl, as compensation for what he had seen earlier that evening.

Merlin was alone. He headed straight towards Arthur's bed and kneeled gently next to it. The prince stared at him, not knowing what to think or say.

From up close, Merlin was even more gorgeous. He could see those petal lips, licked nervously by a playful tongue, those high cheekbones that had no place on the face of a person of Merlin's social status, those deep blue eyes covered by fluttering eyelashes. He felt a sudden need to touch him, and he placed one hand on the young man's shoulder.

Merlin did not make any gesture to escape Arthur's touch, so the prince let his hand wander towards a heated cheek, touching it slightly.

'So how did it go? Couldn't you find any girls?'

Arthur hoped the answer was 'no'.

Merlin finally spoke.

'If you really need to do it … I am here anyways.'

Arthur stopped, not really believing his ears. He frowned. He wanted to come up with some biting remark. He was not going to be on the weak end of a pity fuck.

'So you do want the money, then?' he said harshly.

Merlin sighed, then took a deep breath. He climbed on the bed, not before carefully taking off his shoes. He slowly touched Arthur's waist, starting to undo his pants. The prince felt like he was on fire, Merlin's light touches driving him insane. He caught his manservant's hands and felt so tempted to bring them to his lips, but stopped. After all, this was just a service rendered against payment.

He angrily grabbed Merlin by the neck and brought the youngster's lips to his mouth. He chewed at them greedily and Merlin responded, giving back as well as he was receiving.

He turned the tables on Merlin, and now he was on top, staring into Merlin's puffy eyes. Why were his eyes so red? He caressed the young man's cheek gently.

'Get on with it', Merlin demanded, and Arthur frowned again.

'Don't worry, I'll have you earn that gold. Just pray that you will be able to walk in the morning.'

With that, he descended once more on Merlin's mouth, capturing his lips with his teeth, biting, not asking for access, and suckled on Merlin's tongue when he was finally allowed inside.

Merlin felt his head swirling with emotions and strange sensations. He had known Arthur would feel good, but not this good. Not when they were going to have sex for all the wrong reasons, and Arthur was so angry with him. As he was with Arthur.

He bit hard on Arthur's bottom lip, drawing blood. The prince stopped for a second, and Merlin expected a slap.

Nothing happened. Arthur was staring down at him, his lips already swollen, his eyes burning with lust and something new and indescribable that was making Merlin want to run and hide and to throw himself at Arthur in the same time.

Arthur captured the warlock's lips in a searing kiss. He was devouring Merlin, feeding on him, quenching a thirst that had rendered him mad during the last days.

He pushed Merlin's shirt upwards, wanting to feel that smooth skin under his palms. His hand travelled north, finding purchase in a taut nipple, begging for attention. He tugged at it, tentatively. Merlin moaned and arched his back into Arthur's touch, into the kiss they were sharing.

The temptation was too strong. Arthur reluctantly left the brunet's mouth to concentrate on the new found object of his desire. He bent so he could reach that dark nipple, and took it in his mouth, sucking on it.

'Arthur!' Merlin begged.

Arthur turned to the dark nipple's neglected brother and applied the same treatment.

Merlin was threading his fingers through Arthur's hair, maddened with desire. He was writhing under Arthur, the sensations he felt so new and strong, that he could not wrap his head around them.

Arthur rose and demanded.

'Undress, I want to see you.'

Merlin did not have to be said twice. He pulled his shirt over his head, and pull down his pants, then his breeches, wanting nothing but to feel Arthur's naked skin against his.

'You too', he whispered, and blushed noticing how Arthur was watching him with ardent eyes.

Arthur threw away his clothes. Merlin had never seen someone getting undressed so fast. Seeing how much troubled he usually had dressing up Arthur, that seemed rather unusual.

Between Arthur's legs, the prince's magnificent member was already drooling precome and looked so strung, Merlin felt like he could make it sing with just a single touch.

And touch he did. Slowly, he circled the prince's shaft and moved his hand up and down, amazed at how silky Arthur's skin felt down there.

Arthur was breathing slowly, like he was afraid he would burst from too much pent up desire. He grabbed Merlin's shoulders and pushed him on his back, quickly installing between his legs.

Then Merlin panicked. 'Arthur, not so fast! Please!'

He could feel Arthur's hardness nudging at the inside of his thigh and the thought of that thing breaking him in half made him shake in pure terror.

'Let me in, Merlin', Arthur demanded.

'Arthur, it's my first time, please, take it easy', Merlin begged, shaking, although his skin was burning.

Arthur wanted to say that he did not believe that, but seeing Merlin's eyes wide with fear, he conceded.

'What should we do?' he asked, feeling the tension building up, but determined to keep it at bay.

'I think … we should make it bigger', Merlin whispered. 'Somehow', he added, looking down at Arthur's length and shuddering again.

'Alright', the prince admitted.

He let his right hand wander, touching Merlin's now waned erection. He cupped his testes gently and Merlin exhaled, feeling pleasure spreading through him.

'Turn on your belly', Arthur demanded, but Merlin shook his head.

'C'mon, I need to see what I am doing.'

Not exactly convinced, the brunet turned. Arthur caressed his back, coaxing him into a more relaxed state of mind. His hand stopped just above the two beautiful round globes. Merlin was skinny, but he surely had a nice ass.

As a curiosity, Arthur cupped the two butt cheeks into his palms. It just fit perfectly. He parted slightly, and took a quizzical look at the puckered hole. It was pink and it definitely looked delicious, but then Arthur took a look at his girth and shook his head. Merlin was right.

Not knowing what to do, and not knowing why he was doing it, he bent and gave Merlin a tentative lick to his entrance. Merlin arched and moaned loudly.

Arthur smiled. This had to be good, so he pushed his tongue through the ring of muscles, playing with it, and Merlin started panting really heavy.

'Arthur, what are you doing? Stop, I am going to …'

He was going to … what? Merlin shuddered and then relaxed.

'You came?' Arthur asked, rising an eyebrow. 'Just from that?'

Ashamed, Merlin pushed his face into the pillows. 'You don't know what is like', he murmured and Arthur nodded to himself. He really didn't.

But there were other things demanding his attention right now. He pushed one finger through the tight opening and Merlin struggled to relax against the invasion.

'It is only one finger, Merlin', he chided, while the boy writhed under him.

His need was growing more and more. 'Help me here, Merlin. I cannot resist much longer.'

Merlin gestured to turn. 'Let me do something else for you. I don't think this is going to work.'

Arthur pushed him back. 'You are not going to escape that easy, Merlin. I said I'll make you earn that gold.'

He pushed two fingers inside and Merlin hissed. He wanted to tell Arthur that he was not going to take any money, but seeing how bent Arthur was on that issue, he knew that would not work.

'I think it needs more lubrication', Arthur said and wet his fingers to push back into Merlin. 'I expected you to be more loose, you know.'

'I told you it is my first time', Merlin hissed again.

Arthur could barely hear him anyway. He was moving his fingers in and out of Merlin's hole, and that was making his own organ twitch in anticipation.

He grabbed Merlin by his hips and positioned him on his fours.

'Do not dare get tense or anything', he warned, and pushed into his lover in one swift move.

Merlin bit the pillow, tears pooling in his eyes. Gods, he had no idea such a pain existed.

'I'm in', Arthur victoriously said.

'I know', Merlin barely muttered.

Arthur moved a bit, then pushed back. Merlin felt the pain rippling through him again.

'Arthur, please', he begged.

But Arthur was long gone now. Feeling the delicious tightness grabbing his organ, he was feeling only the urge to push backwards and forward, over and over again.

He grabbed a handful of Merlin's hair and warned: 'Just stay still while I fuck you.'

Merlin grabbed the pillow into his arms and tried to relax. Arthur was big, just too big. Suddenly, the prince's organ brushed over his prostate, and an unexpected wave of pleasure washed through him. Without thinking, he moaned loudly and Arthur stopped.

'Something good, Merlin?' Arthur demanded.

'Do that again', was the response.

And Arthur pushed again in the same manner, making Merlin see stars behind his eyelids. Encouraged by his manservant's loud lewd moans, he started moving faster and faster.

'Damn it, Merlin, why did you have to let me wait so long for this?' he reproached the hot brunet. 'You feel so amazing!'

Merlin felt like blushing at the praise. In that perfect moment, it was only him and Arthur, and that ocean of pleasure that was engulfing him, dragging him in a swirl of emotions and sensations that were threatening to boil over.

He touched his awakened member and moaned even louder. He suddenly felt a calloused hand over his.

'Let me', Arthur commanded, and Merlin let himself get pumped to perdition by his master's hand.

A shattering orgasm went through them, having them moan and explode in the same time.

'Gods, Merlin!' Arthur almost screamed, then let himself slump exhausted over Merlin, furtively noting how his hand was all covered with his manservant's essence.

He dragged Merlin by the shoulders, and forced his head rest on his chest. Merlin could hear his heartbeat.

'Don't think it's over yet', Arthur warned, but sleep just caught him before hearing Merlin's reply.

The only reply was a snore.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AN. Medeia456 – thanks a lot for all the appreciation, it is good to have a reader like you : )

Yana5 – well, Arthur is a prat, isn't he?

Thanks to everyone again!

Arthur woke up feeling so pleasantly exhausted that he had no intention whatsoever to get out of bed. A numb sensation nestled in his loins made him remember of the latter night activities. He turned to his right, somewhat expecting Merlin to be there, next to him. However, that was not the case.

His eyes fell on the bag of gold left on the nightstand, next to the bed. Arthur reached for it. He did not have to count the gold pieces to know they were all there. The thought pleased him. Maybe he had been that good that Merlin had simply thought to skip payment. Arthur smiled.

'You are already up, I see', Merlin commented, his eyes watching the bag of gold in Arthur's hands, while standing at the foot of the bed, fully dressed and all manservant like.

'Yes', Arthur responded, a bit taken aback by Merlin's change of attitude from last night. He had mewled like a cat in heat while taken by the prince.

He weighed the bag in his hand. 'Why didn't you take the gold?' he suddenly asked.

Merlin's eyes clouded briefly. 'I think it's obvious. I do not need your gold.'

Arthur instantly disliked the coldness in Merlin's voice. He jumped from the bed, negligently throwing the gold back on the nightstand, and grabbed Merlin by the waist, before the young servant had any time to react. A hand reached the man's nape, and directed his head towards him, to force Merlin to look his master in his eyes.

'It is your choice. Because I plan to use you plenty. You can change your mind, you know?'

'I don't need to change my mind.' Merlin's breath was a bit erratic, and Arthur could swear that it was their closeness that had caused that.

'Good. I actually enjoy the fact that you are having sex with me just for the pleasure of it.'

'I didn't say that I would do it again', Merlin responded, frowning.

Arthur smiled superiorly. 'There is no need to say it, Merlin. You know you will.'

With that, he released his manservant and head for the armoire, to get something to dress. 'What's for breakfast?'

Merlin had remained in the same place, like he had just been struck by lightning. He could really not believe the prat!

'Oh, and one more thing Merlin. Tell Gwaine he is no longer welcome here. Unless you want me to do it.'

Merlin sighed. 'No, I will.'

He dragged his feet to the door. Behind him, Arthur noted satisfied how Merlin seemed to limp a little. If there was someone to have such an effect on Merlin, it was only going to be him.

~Merlin FF~

'I am really sorry, Gwaine. I hate seeing you go.'

'Nah, that's alright. So, how was the Princess? Was he any good?'

'Gwaine!' Merlin exclaimed, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks. 'We did nothing, what would you think that?'

Gwaine grinned. 'Puffy eyes, swollen lips, and an almost unnoticeable limp, unless you are an expert, like me. Textbook material, Merlin.'

Merlin blushed even more. 'I think it is not really that bad that you leave Camelot', he teased, but he embraced Gwaine, and he was embraced back.

'Will we see each other again?' he asked, anxiously.

'One can never tell', Gwaine answered, releasing Merlin from the embrace. 'But it would be fun to meet you again', he flashed that perfect smile of his to Merlin.

'I'll take you to the gates.'

'Better not, your royal prat will surely watch everything from his ivory tower, and who knows what kind of perversions will he subject you to, as payback for that?'

Merlin smiled sheepishly. 'Have a good trip, Gwaine, wherever you go.'

From his windows, Arthur did follow Gwaine with his eyes, a sigh of relief leaving his chest, seeing that Merlin was not with him.

~Merlin FF~

Merlin hated training. Everyone was basically launching at him, with all those deadly weapons, while he had to carry that heavy shield as the only protection. Little served that he knew the weapons were all blunt.

Arthur called cheerfully. 'I will only train with Merlin this afternoon. The rest can pair with whoever you want.'

The knights started their routine, while Merlin peeked at Arthur from above the shield. For some reason, the prat looked terribly amused.

The smash against the shield came with so much force that it took Merlin by surprise. He ended on his back, with Arthur looming over him. The manservant threw darts in his direction, but that only made the prince grin even more.

'No matter how much I enjoy being on top of you, you need to get up, Merlin. We are far from being over.'

Merlin rose from the ground, murmuring. 'I am not your toy.'

'Really? We will see about that', the prince commented cheerfully.

One hour and many falls later, Merlin was fuming on the inside. He almost felt like it was worth it to use his magic to teach the prat a lesson, but he refrained. Last night had been enjoyable, much too enjoyable. Now he had to think of something to keep Arthur and his desires at bay.

When Arthur called the training session off, Merlin got up from the ground for the last time, and hurried to take the knights weapons and place them back on their racks.

'Brave little thing you are, Merlin', Leon commented joyously, winking at him, and Merlin just nodded.

'Enough chit-chat', Arthur almost yelled seeing one of his knights talking to Merlin, and Leon turned towards him in utter surprise. Arthur had a short temper but not without a reason, and Leon could not fathom the reason for that outburst.

Merlin quickly took Leon's weapons and turned on his heels, with Arthur on his toes.

'Do you have a thing for my knights now, Merlin?' he whispered through clenched teeth.

'Gods, Arthur', Merlin whispered back. 'He was only making a joke, and how many times do I have to say you were my first man, and that happened just last night?'

His first man … Arthur truly enjoyed the sound of that. He could not explain why he had felt so jealous upon seeing Leon talking to Merlin. There was no one more honorable than Leon among all the knights of Camelot, and to think such a thing of him was simply preposterous. That was, if Arthur was thinking about it, which he was not. The whole day he could only think of having Merlin again in his bed, so he had to fill his day with something. Having Merlin put up with his energy during training was only meant to keep his manservant under his watchful eye.

Merlin had acted enough virgin like to be believed last night, but Arthur could not just admit it. He had seen Merlin kissing Gwaine, and words like 'slut' and 'whore' were the only ones coming to his mind. He had such an outburst of possessiveness that he could not comprehend. He wanted to blame someone for that, and Merlin was really handy. He only had to be careful now that Merlin could not mate with anyone but him, and he was planning to give the brunet very little free time to pursue other romantic or sexual interests besides him.

'I need to help Gaius this afternoon', Merlin interrupted him from his musings, visibly uncomfortable with how Arthur had been following him for a few good minutes now, without talking, while frowning more and more.

'No, you don't. You are my manservant, you only need to attend to me', was the stubborn answer.

Merlin stopped and turned. 'Arthur, really, you are absurd. And you have to go talk to your father, so you don't need me anyway', he almost pleaded.

'How can I be sure you will help Gaius? What if you go into the lower town to meet one of your lovers?'

Merlin let out an exasperated sigh. 'You are so hard-headed, Arthur. There was no one else, there has never been, period.'

Somehow the follow up should have been 'and it will never be', but Merlin stopped, quizzically looking at Arthur that seemed to have just expected something like this to be added.

'Make sure to stay that way', Arthur uttered, wanting to have the last word.

~Merlin FF~

It was really annoying to deal with Arthur, moreover now that they had been physically intimate. Merlin wished he could do something to keep Arthur at bay, but he was now realizing that it was no longer in his power to do that. Not only because Arthur's desire was so clear and so powerful regarding his person, but also because he did not want it, either.

He had enjoyed last night. He had loved last night. It had been perfect. And, despite the fact that Arthur was acting like such a master on the issue, he wanted the experience to repeat. Only that he was terrified of what that could mean to him on the long run.

~Merlin FF~

He slipped inside Arthur's chambers and quickly arranged the bed. He knew Arthur had had to dine with the King and Lady Morgana, so he had not been required to bring a meal to the prince's room. He stopped for a moment in front of the bed. Fresh linens were covering the same bed used to consume their passion the night before. He suddenly felt the need to let himself lay on the bed and cuddle there, waiting for Arthur's return.

He shook his head. It was all nonsense! He had better be off the door, before the prince came back. There was still a chance to escape that fate. Somehow Merlin felt deep down in his heart that he would end up suffering if he was to continue.

With that decision in mind, he quickly turned and headed for the door.

Just when he opened it, the prince stood there, in front of him. He took a step back, Arthur's burning eyes staring into his, and he gulped.

'Everything is set out for the night, Sire', he finally talked. 'Now if you will excuse me …' he added, trying to slip by Arthur and exit the room, but he was stopped in his tracks by a strong arm.

Arthur closed the door with his foot, and pushed Merlin unceremoniously towards the bed. 'You could not believe how long and boring dinner was. I could barely wait to head back to my chambers and find you here.'

Merlin was looking to the right and to the left, frantically looking for an escape. 'Sire, I am sure you have many means to keep yourself entertained.'

'Arthur', he heard.

'What?' the manservant asked, not understanding why the prince was saying his own name.

'Call me Arthur, like you always do, when you think I am a royal prat', the prince said with a smile. 'And don't think you can wiggle your way out of this. I have big plans for tonight. Last night ended quite fast, and, while I am looking for a repeat experience, I also want it to last longer.'

'But aren't you tired with all the training and dinner with your father and…'

A gloved digit was pressed against his lips. 'Hush, Merlin. I told you already. There is no way out for you, now.'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AN: My special thanks go to:

SilentMelodies13 – He, he, don't pout, maybe Arthur will come around

Quwer – yes, that would be fun :) maybe later

Medeia456 – that is what makes Merlin special, among other things, he, he

Yana5 – everyone loves possessive Arthur, even me ; )

Assassin of Oblivion – thanks for your kind words

Now, everyone, the new chapter!

~Merlin FF~

Again, Arthur was on top of him. The prince was forcing his knees apart with his own legs, causing their growing erections to rub against each other through the fabric. The delicious friction caused Merlin to escape a moan, while he unconsciously threw his head back. Arthur smiled at the opportunity and sunk his teeth in to the exposed neck, which earned him a yelp and a quick slap from Merlin.

'Ouch! That hurt!' came the verbal reproach right away, and Arthur laughed.

It was so easy to feel natural next to Merlin. Arthur had only people that expected something from him around him on a daily basis. The knights, his father, the people of Camelot, and here came Merlin, with his goofy smile, big ears, and eyes of an impossible blue that made Arthur simply want to drown in their crystalline waters.

He loomed over Merlin, his eyes ablaze with passion. A sneaky hand traveled south, quickly undoing Merlin's pants and breeches and getting inside, finding purchase in an elongated member, begging to be touched.

Merlin whimpered, wishing he was not so sensitive, giving away so easily how much he longed for his prince.

'You like me, don't you?' Arthur teased, and Merlin grunted, not really wanting to answer that.

'Maybe you don't, but your junior here surely does', Arthur commented, giving the said organ another tentative tug.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's arms, trying to stop him. 'Arthur, please, we need to stop.'

'Why?' the prince asked, almost alarmed.

'My ass … is not up to it.'

'Why?' this time, Arthur was annoyed. 'I barely stretched you last night.'

Merlin huffed, he could not believe the prat. 'May I remind you it was my first time? Prat' he added under his breath. 'And you are not small either!'

'If I was your first man, how could you tell if I am large or small?' Arthur asked.

'I may not have a lot of basis for comparison, but I can say when someone is big, especially I am the owner of a similar organ, as well', Merlin explained in one breath, not really comfortable with the issue.

'Oh yes?' Arthur quirked an eyebrow. 'How about we see that?'

He quickly undid his trousers, letting Merlin admire once again his perfect manhood. The prince aligned both their cocks, pressing gently against Merlin's groin. 'I am bigger than you', he said victorious, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

'Of course, that was what I said', he commented, glaring first at his – he thought – inadequate package, and then at Arthur.

'But this does not mean that yours in not beautiful', Arthur added, and Merlin felt like blushing. Was the prince just complimenting him on that?!

Arthur let his calloused fingers roam along the length of their shafts. He was so gentle, Merlin felt a sudden need to sob to release the sensation bubbling in his chest.

'There must be something we can do, while your ass is not up for it', Arthur spoke in a soft tone. 'But do keep in mind that I need it ready as soon as possible, it is just too good fucking you.'

Merlin blushed furiously. The prince was so direct about it all, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

'I might consider putting a chastity belt on you. I cannot stand the thought of another touching you', he whispered and leaned it for a kiss, but Merlin pushed him back.

'Yeah, right, like that would keep me if I really wanted to cheat on you', the manservant grinned, satisfied with his remark.

'And what you would do', the prince leaned in again, stealing a kiss from Merlin's lips, 'with your ass being unavailable?'

'Dunno, maybe just take them in my mouth?' Merlin joked, but felt like he could have better bit his tongue instead.

Arthur was wearing a strange smile, all of a sudden. 'Merlin, you're so dirty … only harlots from the lower town indulge their customers in such acts', he bit one of those big ears that intrigued him so much. Merlin yelped. Yes, definitely he was a sensitive one.

'Then you will have no problem taking me in your mouth', the prince demanded, biting and sucking Merlin's earlobe.

'I … I really don't think that is a good idea', Merlin tried to dodge his master's insinuations. 'I was joking. I'd never take a man … in my mouth.'

'I am not just any man, I am your prince, and you will submit to my desires', Arthur punctuated his words while nibbling Merlin's ear.

The prince rose and straddled Merlin across the chest. Now, Merlin was face to face with his master's cock, and he had a funny thought that it was looking right at him. Arthur guided his organ towards his servant's rosy lips, sliding it slowly across.

Merlin felt his mouth watering, like he was in front of a delicious meal. He was feeling a sudden urge to go ahead with the prince's wish, and his own cock was twitching in response. He had never felt something like this towards another, never.

He cleared his throat.

'Arthur, I don't think this will happen from this position. My neck will hurt', he explained, when the prince threw him one of his haughty looks.

Released from the prince's grip, he rose and kneeled, ushering Arthur to lie down, and to his surprise, he obeyed right away, without not even a snarky comment.

He made his way through the prince's parted legs, to sit face to face with the object of his new found desire. He grabbed the organ with shaking fingers, and licked the tip tentatively. The prince moaned loudly.

'Oh, yes, Merlin …'

Encouraged by the prince's reaction, he engulfed the head in his mouth. He had not expected such a thing to feel so good. It was making his loins catch fire, and he carefully sneaked a hand between his own legs, while bent over his master's gorgeous body, to relieve himself.

Nothing was lost to Arthur, though.

'What are you doing there, Merlin?'

The warlock stopped his ministrations, throwing Arthur a quizzical look.

'What do you mean? I am doing what you said.'

'What are you doing with your hand between your legs?'

Merlin huffed a bit annoyed. 'What do you think I am doing? I am … touching myself', he tried to sound as casually as possible.

'Stop', the prince demanded, and Merlin rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

'You want this to be only for you, I see, Sire', he commented with grudge in his voice.

'No, Merlin, I ask you to stop touching yourself, because that is my job', the prince explained, with a satisfied grin. 'Gods, Merlin, you always think you know everything, don't you? Now, get over here.'

Merlin threw him another quizzical look. 'How?'

Arthur seemed to ponder a little, then motioned Merlin to rise. 'Straddle me', he ordered. 'Not like this, face my cock, not my face', he directed him, seemingly very clear in what he wanted.

Now Merlin was bent over Arthur, with his ass in the air, and hearing the other chuckling did nothing good for his embarrassment.

'Stop laughing, Arthur, or I will bite you', he warned, and then he felt his throbbing cock grabbed from beneath and pulled back.

'Then I will bite you, too', Arthur joked, and he suddenly engulfed Merlin in his mouth, making his manservant gasp.

Merlin's renewed desire made him mimic Arthur's move. He took his master in his mouth, licking and sucking at it, like his life was depending on it. Beneath him, Arthur was showing no signs to slow down, either.

It was maddening to feel his own cock, slick with saliva, going up and down Arthur's throat, while he was doing the same. He grabbed his master's testes with one hand, wanting to squeeze them right into his mouth, to feed on Arthur's seed. He felt something akin to hunger, a sensation never experienced until tonight that was making him go deeper and deeper, until he felt his master's cock hitting the back of his throat, making him gag a little.

He rose, coughing, and Arthur stopped as well. 'Easy, Merlin, I don't want you to choke on my cock', he said, and the warlock could bet that the prince was now wearing that smug grin on his face. The fucker knew he was big and he was using every opportunity to show off. He was ready to say something, when the prince added: 'By the way, you taste amazing.'

With that, Merlin's resolve flew away in an instant. He descended on Arthur's cock once more, feeding his hunger. He was now sliding the organ in and out his moan, with ease, while he was feeling Arthur falling into the same rhythm, like it was natural for them to move in synch.

A delicious tongue circling his shaft was the move to get him undone. He pushed his lips tight over Arthur's cock and started sucking slowly from the base. His balls suddenly tighten and he started to spurt his essence into his master's mouth, while his own mouth was now filled with a thick, viscous liquid that tasted differently from everything he had ever tasted. It was coming in waves, forcing him to swallow, giving him little time to indulge in analyzing the texture and taste of the substance.

He let himself slide off the prince's body, licking his lips. He had just come into his master's mouth, and the realization of what he had just done was starting to sink in. He slowly turned towards Arthur, expecting reprimand for not being able to hold himself, but what he saw in Arthur's eyes stopped him from apologizing. A mix of satiety and wanton could be read in the prince's dilated eyes, and Merlin was almost certain it was the same look one could see in his eyes, too.

'That was …' he started, not really knowing what to say, and Arthur grabbed him and embraced him, kissing his wet lips.

'Amazing', Arthur completed his sentence. 'Merlin, you are not that good a servant, but sure as hell, you are great in the sack.'

'Not bad yourself', Merlin joked, kissing back.

Arthur pushed him back a little and stared into his eyes.

'What?' Merlin asked, unsure of what the look meant.

'Nothing, just that … I have never felt like this with anybody', Arthur spoke, a bit confused.

Merlin blushed. He had not felt like this with anyone, either.

'C'mon', he nudged Arthur in the ribs, 'you're not going to go all lovey-dovey on me, and propose to me or something, are you?'

The prince frowned for a split second, than he laughed. 'Why, Merlin, do you want to become the queen of Camelot? Well, I am sure the name 'queen' is not strange to you, and you are like a girl in many ways, but, seriously', Arthur's eyes glint with a bit of mischief, 'you are just a servant, and royalty does not marry servants.'

That earned him a pinch, that made him yelp. 'Oh, so the fact that I am the proud owner of a cock does not stand in your way?' Merlin commented.

'Your cock? No, that will be never in my way', Arthur joked, getting Merlin closer, embracing him once more.

'One day, you will be king', Merlin spoke dreamily. 'A great king.'

Arthur snorted. 'That will not happen anytime soon. My father is still strong and in good health.'

Merlin caressed Arthur's torso, pensively, and the prince grabbed the blanket, covering them both. He kissed the servant's lips once more.

'Let's sleep', he said, and Merlin smiled. It was so nice and warm next to Arthur. Too comfortable for his own good.

'That is not such a good idea, I should go back to my room.'

'No', the prince said stubbornly. 'Gaius will not even notice you're gone. Unless you bed him, as well.'

Merlin punched Arthur in the ribs. 'Don't be gross, Gaius is like a father to me. He may be worried.'

'You'll tell him you were with me on a nightly patrol.'

'On a nightly patrol? Just you and me? He could check, you know.'

'A nightly patrol … how would you feel having sex outside the bed, Merlin?'

Merlin felt like grinning and frowning in the same time. 'Is there anything else you are thinking about, Arthur?'

'When I'm with you? Not really.'

Merlin smiled to himself. Another night to indulge next to Arthur, that was really nice.

~Merlin FF~

'Arthur!'

The prince jumped at his father's yell. His eyes unfocused, he blinked a few times. It was no dream. His father was standing at the foot of his bed, seemingly very upset, for some reason. Suddenly, something, or better said, someone, moved next to him, and he turned to see Merlin scrambling out of the bed, panic written all over his face.

'You!' the king boomed, barely sparing a look at Merlin. 'Out of my sight, now!'

Merlin had no idea how he managed to put on his clothes with the speed of light, and get out of the door. This was bad, it was really bad! He was sure Uther will have him flogged or worse. What was he thinking? And he had been so careful about not giving away anything about his magic!

He headed for Gaius's chambers, wanting nothing but to hide until the storm passed.

In the meantime, in Arthur's chambers, the king was staring at his son, with a disappointed look in his eyes.

'Arthur, what is wrong with you?'

'Father …' Arthur tried to explain, but his father cut him short.

'The servant boy, of all people? Is Camelot short on female beauties, that you have to do this? Imagine the gossip, imagine the scandal!'

'Father …' Arthur tried to intervene again.

'I understand that even the knights sometimes indulge in such acts, when they are away from home, but he is not even someone of your own status!' Uther yelled again.

'Really?' Arthur asked, somehow shocked to hear such a thing. 'And who should I bed, father? Leon? He has a beard for Gods' sake!'

'Why him, Arthur? I always have problems with you because of some girl!'

'Father, Merlin is loyal, and he won't say a word to anyone about this! Actually, that is why I chose him', Arthur felt like an idea was forming in his head. 'Do you prefer me to be chasing skirts and spread bastards all over the kingdom?'

Uther stopped for a second, seemingly intrigued.

'You know we had such problems in the past, with women coming from everywhere, saying they were carrying my children', Arthur continued, encouraged by his father's interest in what he was saying. 'Those were never true, but who knows what may happen? I have still a lot of time before I will get married, so what do you expect me to do? I am a man and I have my needs!'

The king nodded.

'Plus, Merlin is like a girl, anyway. I do not understand how knights do that between them, when they all have beards and look like … men!' he shouted, not really knowing what argument to bring.

The king pondered, after his son's outburst subsided. 'He is servicing you well, my son?'

'Yes', Arthur barely refrained a smile. 'He is always eager to please me, and trust me, he has no fault in this. He even tried to push me away at first, saying that he was not worthy of my interest. Father, when I am in bed with him, I don't feel like I am with a man, he has so smooth skin, and he even smells like a girl', he decided to push it a bit.

The king nodded again, seemingly satisfied with his son's wisdom in his bedroom affairs. 'A bastard challenging the throne of Camelot will do us no good. I see you are a grown man, now, Arthur. So you found a convenient solution for your male needs in your servant. Quite clever.'

'Thank you, father', Arthur exhaled.

'But do not make it a habit', his father warned. 'You still like girls, don't you?' he threw a stern look to his son.

'Of course, father, don't worry, Merlin is so handy because he is exactly like one. Just the thought of bedding a man like Leon or other knight makes me …. Ehw', he said, for lack of ideas.

'Very good', the king commented, but he was looking like he was already thinking of something.

~Merlin FF~

Merlin was standing on his bed, in a visible state of agitation. Maybe he should just run. What if the guards were already standing at his door, waiting to grab him and throw him in a cell?

He heard Gaius's footsteps and rose to his feet, waiting for his doom.

'Merlin, the King wants to see you', the old man informed him, looking quite surprised.

Merlin was shaking visibly.

'Where were you last night, Merlin? The whole night?' the man inquired.

'Please, Gaius, don't ask me. Just that I did something … and now the King wants to see me … and …' he almost sobbed.

The old man grabbed him by the shoulder. 'Is this about your magic, Merlin?'

The boy stared at him, very surprised. 'Magic … no.'

'Then expect to be forgiven. What could be that bad?' the man patted him on the shoulder.

'But he sent for me.'

'Yes, but he did not ask the guards to drag you there. This is a good sign', Gaius encouraged him, and Merlin wished he could feel a bit better.

~Merlin FF~

He approached the throne with small steps. There were only Uther and him in such a large room, and Merlin felt like there was nowhere to hide, as the King's presence was filling the entire space.

'Come closer, boy', Uther called, and Merlin obeyed, wishing his knees would not shake so badly.

His chin was lifted by gloved hands, and Uther stared at him from all angles. 'I can see why he likes you', he commented, and Merlin gulped nervously.

'He says you are just like a girl. He is not so far from the truth, even physically wise. I trust you know your place, boy.'

Merlin nodded.

'No word of what is happening between you and Arthur should ever leave those chambers. Understood?'

He nodded.

'I don't hear you.'

'Crystal clear, Your Majesty', he murmured, and Uther nodded, seemingly pleased.

'Now go, and don't forget. It seems to me that you are clever enough so that I do not have to use many words with you. And one more thing. As soon as Arthur gets bored with you or marries, you no longer have a place in his bed.'

Merlin nodded again. 'Yes, Sire, I understand.'

~Merlin FF~

'A ball? What for?'

'My son, I believe you have spent too much time among your fellow knights and other men. It is time to put those good manners of yours to good use. Plus, you will see the most beautiful princesses in seven kingdoms at the ball. Who knows, maybe you see one you like?' Uther asked, watching his son through his eyelashes.

'Father, I don't want to marry!' Arthur almost exclaimed, and his father raised his arms in defense.

'I am not saying you have to. Just to get a bit of fresh air, and indulge other activities than what you normally do. What do you say?'

'Alright', Arthur agreed, but anyone could tell he was not very pleased.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

AN. Special thanks to my faithful readers

Yana5 – he, he, your suspicions are correct

Medeia456 – the boys will hate it, but they are quite witty and quick ;)

SilentMelodies13 – I am so glad you enjoy my little story, and it is nice to have a nice Arthur once in a while.

I must say I was kind of depressed with how the series ended, and I just needed to watch something funny and nice to get back on my feet. So, I watched Cinderella, so I apologize if this chapter ended up being just too fluffy. Don't say you haven't been warned!

~Merlin FF~

'A ball?' Merlin inquired. 'What's the occasion?'

'My father', Arthur made a theatrical gesture, 'believes that I need to get to know more girls.'

'Oh, I see', Merlin said in a meek voice.

'You see? What?'

'I see where that comes from.'

'Really?'

'He wants you to find a wife', Merlin stated calmly, although feeling a snake curling up in his stomach.

'Yeah, I thought about that, too. But you know what? Just let him try. He will be disappointed, but he will get over it in no time', Arthur just dismissed the thought, and sneaked behind Merlin, who was carefully folding Arthur's shirts.

The prince grabbed his waist, and turned him for a kiss, but Merlin tried to avoid it. Arthur frowned.

'What's wrong with you now?'

Merlin tried to push gently against Arthur's strong chest. 'This ball … you will definitely meet a girl you like there. Or more …'

'Nonsense', Arthur denied, and leaned in for the kiss he had been waiting for the entire day, only to be denied again by Merlin, who somehow managed to break the embrace and sneak by him.

'Arthur, your father is right. This … thing between you and me … is not … normal.'

'I don't care', Arthur said forcefully, his fists clenching.

'You need an heir.'

'Gods, Merlin, it's not like I am going to fuck you till I'm 80. But right now, I'd really appreciate if everyone would get off my back and let me enjoy being young while I still can.'

Merlin winced at the words. He was no more than a pleasant pastime for Arthur, and instead of feeling relieved, like he had hoped, he felt sad. He knew that somehow Arthur was starting to grow on him, and now he was not entirely sure that he would be ok with the promise he had made to the King, and disappear from Arthur's amorous life when the situation was going to require it.

Arthur grabbed his waist again. 'Jealous, are we, Merlin?' he whispered into his ear, and the warlock laughed, trying to shake up the sadness threatening to overwhelm him.

'You wish, prat', he snorted. 'Just that I don't think your father will appreciate you spending so much time with me. I have an inkling he does not like this arrangement, not even one bit.'

Arthur shrugged. 'You're my manservant, you are supposed to serve me and stay by me at all times. He cannot change that, and I convinced him that it is better to bed you than spread bastards all over Camelot.'

'Oh', Merlin expressed his disbelief. 'You came with this one on your own?'

'Yes', Arthur answered, feeling quite proud of himself.

'And I thought you were all muscle and no brain', Merlin teased.

'I'll show you muscles right now. And I can guarantee you that I have one that hasn't seen practice in a while and is itching for some action', Arthur whispered into his ear, pushing Merlin towards the bed.

'Arthur, it's still daylight!' Merlin protested, but Arthur showed no signs he could be swayed from his decision.

He nuzzled Merlin's neck while continuing the same route towards the princely bed.

'I just finished cleaning the room', the servant whined, and Arthur chuckled.

'Just a little quickie, Merlin, and then I promise I'll be good.'

'Really? Until when?'

'Until tonight, of course', the prince huffed.

He pushed Merlin into the bed, kissing him on the lips, demanding entrance, and Merlin let him, feeling desperate for Arthur, all of a sudden. How was it going to be when Arthur was married? He would have to bury his desires, while his Arthur would be in bed with someone else, producing heirs for Camelot. He grabbed Arthur's neck, and dragged him towards his body.

'For someone so fussy, you do want it bad', Arthur chuckled, but pushed into Merlin's compliant body, eager for the closeness of his servant's body.

It was supposed to be a quickie, but somehow, Arthur managed to take it slow this time. He planted small kisses all over Merlin's chest, paying special attention to the pert nipples, swirling his tongue over them, eliciting small moans from the lithe male writhing under him.

'Hurry, Arthur', Merlin demanded, and Arthur spat in his hand, preparing his lover and pushing his finger slowly into him.

'Now!' Merlin ordered, and Arthur felt like he could not say no. He aligned his organ with Merlin's entrance and pushed slowly until he was buried, balls deep, into the warlock's body.

'Merlin, you feel so amazing!' he praised, and then he moved, while Merlin buried his nails into the prince's back, drawing blood.

The sudden pain made Arthur gasp and triggered a surge of adrenaline. All bets off, he pushed inside his lover faster and faster, not wanting to hurry to completion, but compelled by Merlin's small cries of ecstasy.

'I will fill you, Merlin', he whispered, and the man beneath him just nodded, already lost in the throes of his orgasm.

Minutes later, Merlin was arranging the bed, while a rather flustered Arthur was trying to get dressed by himself. The manservant hurried by his side, helping him.

'What are you going to wear at the ball? Will there be many people?' Merlin demanded, while grabbing the comb and trying to make Arthur look as presentable as possible.

'The festive clothes, what else and yes, there will be a lot of guests', Arthur just shrugged, not really interested. 'Why are you so interested in the ball? Do you like to dance?'

With that, he grabbed Merlin's waist and forced him to turn around, but the servant just stepped on his foot.

'Ouch, Merlin, you have two left feet', Arthur complained, but released him, fearing that he was just going to get hard again, because it just felt too wonderful having Merlin in his arms, so close to him.

'Go, you prat', Merlin urged him.

After Arthur left, Merlin allowed sadness to grab him again. When Arthur would be in a room full of beautiful ladies, he will just see him, his manservant, as the poor gangly boy that could not do anything right. The Great Dragon had no idea, talking about stupid prophecies. Arthur would just marry a stunning looking princess from a far away land and live happily ever after, like in fairytales. There were no fairytales speaking of a prince marrying a servant, and even worse, a man. There was no room for Merlin in this fantasy.

~Merlin FF~

'Why are you so down?' Gaius inquired. 'Does Arthur work you too hard?'

'No, it's not that. I mean, he is a major prat and all, but …'

'Are you sick?' the old man placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, his eyes expressing genuine concern.

'Love sick', Merlin found himself talking, and slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing too late what he had just said.

Gaius laughed and patted Merlin on the shoulder. 'Then there is only one remedy for that, Merlin.'

'Gaius, just forget I said that. It was a joke.'

The physician took his place at the table and smiled at Merlin. 'Don't you want to know what the remedy is?'

Merlin smiled back. 'Yes, why not?'

'Your loved one's kiss.'

Merlin rolled his eyes. Poor Gaius, he had no idea. If that was the remedy, it was clearly that Merlin had already overdosed, and that the medicine had no effect. There was no way to blurt out at Gaius, something like 'I think I am falling for the crowned prince of Camelot, and now that a ball is organized by his father to find him a wife, I think I am going mad'.

He rose from his chair. There was someone he could talk to.

'Where are you going?' Gaius demanded.

'To get some of that medicine', Merlin laughed.

~Merlin FF~

The Great Dragon was looking at him, with a hint of amusement in his golden eyes.

'Really, you have nothing to say? The prophecy you talk of is nothing but bullocks. Arthur will just go to the ball and find a beautiful girl to marry. So where does that leave me?'

'Weren't you the one ignoring the prophecy? Why are you so upset now, young warlock?'

'I …' Merlin stuttered. Not even to the Great Dragon he could say that.

'You see now more and more that the prophecy is true. You are destined to be together with Arthur.'

'But not … as his lover.'

'Fate cannot be lied to. Soul mates are bound to get together, regardless of mortal rules.'

'You say that, but … just look at me!'

The dragon seemed to be looking Merlin up and down. 'I see the most powerful wizard that ever walked the earth.'

Merlin huffed. 'This is not what I mean! I have no beautiful breasts, or generous hips that can offer Arthur an heir!' he pulled at his clothes, to demonstrate that he was only skin and bones.

'Do you really think your appearance would have anything to do with what is happening between you and Arthur?' the dragon demanded.

'Yes! Of course it does!'

The creature seemed to ponder for a while. 'Do you think that if you had breasts and large hips, Arthur would love you more?'

Merlin eyed the dragon suspiciously. 'Yes', he said tentatively, unsure of whether that was the truth or not.

'Very well, then', the dragon nodded. 'The night of the ball, come by.'

'Why?' Merlin inquired, but the dragon had already flown towards the roof of the cave, ignoring the warlock altogether.

~Merlin FF~

'Do you know why I called you?' Uther demanded, while slowly sipping wine from a silver cup.

'No, Your Majesty', Merlin bowed his head, having a hunch about the reason of his summoning to the Throne Room, once again.

'At the ball, I do not want to see you anywhere. Arthur does not need any distraction. I know you understand what I mean.'

'Perfectly, Your Majesty', Merlin answered, with his head still bowed. He had expected such a thing from Uther, but he felt his young heart sinking nonetheless.

'I do not wish my son to become infatuated with a peasant boy.'

'I can assure you, Your Majesty, that nothing of the kind is happening.'

'Good. I would hate to have you thrown in the dungeons …' Uther made a pause, allowing his words to sink in Merlin's mind, ' … or worst. The only thing that makes me lenient towards you is that you saved Arthur's life. But do not take advantage of my generosity.'

'It would never cross my mind to do that, Sire', Merlin murmured, a cold chill traveling down his spine.

His shriveling form confirmed Uther his words had hit the target. He just dismissed Merlin with a wave, and Merlin scrambled towards the door, suddenly in need of some fresh air.

~Merlin FF~

'Are you nervous?'

'No, why would I be nervous?' Arthur huffed, while Merlin was fixing his clothes and just added the final touches to make his prince look as handsome as possible for the ball.

'You will meet a lot of girls', Merlin added.

'And your logic is …?'

'I would be nervous if I was in your place.'

'Really? Why?'

'I don't know. What will happen during the dance, when they will press their blossoming chests against mine …' Merlin said dreamily, just to egg Arthur on.

'Do you suddenly like women, Merlin?' Arthur clutched his arm, forcing him to look him in the eyes. 'Must I tell you again you are not allowed to fuck other than me?'

'You only said something about men. Women are not men. Women are women', Merlin spoke quickly, surprised by Arthur's sudden burst of possessiveness.

'Well, I make the necessary corrections now. You are not allowed to bed women. Or horses. Or lizards. Or rabbits. Or …'

'Really, Arthur, that's gross!' he pushed against the prince, laugh bubbling in his chest. 'Who would bed rabbits? Other than other rabbits, of course.'

'I don't know. You're a strange guy. I always have to keep my eyes on you, as you may stray.'

'Just go to the damn ball, and leave me alone, you prat', Merlin teased, thinking about a way to get away and go see the dragon.

'What? You're not coming?' Arthur inquired, suddenly frowning.

'In these clothes?' Merlin gestured to his pauper attire.

'You are a servant and you must attend the tables', Arthur came up with an excuse right away. 'Who cares how you look like?'

'Maybe not you, Arthur, but your father, you know, the King, will have my head if I ruin Camelot's reputation with these rags.'

'Ah', Arthur added frustrated, 'I should have found some proper clothes for you for tonight. I wonder if other servants have some festive clothes to spare. I should really have asked my former manservant for his festive clothes. I think it just slipped my mind.'

'Arthur, don't bother, really. And I have a lot of things to do anyway.'

Suddenly, Arthur grabbed him and held him close. 'I'll miss you', he whispered into his ear and he released him quickly, seemingly surprised by his own confession.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but he knew it was better to just say nothing.

~Merlin FF~

'Here I am. What is it you wanted to show me?' Merlin waved his torch. The dragon sat gracefully in front of him, looking at him with a glint of mischief in his golden eyes.

'Do you wish to go to the ball, Merlin?'

Merlin stared at the dragon in disbelief. 'What kind of question is that? There is no place for me there! I am not supposed to distract Arthur from finding a wife. If Uther just sees me …' Merlin trembled, and the torch in his hand shuddered, too.

'What if … he cannot recognize you?'

Merlin pondered for a bit. What was the dragon trying to say?

'What do you have in mind?' he asked cautiously. 'If the King does not recognize me, Arthur will not, either.'

'Why would you like to be at the ball, Merlin?' the dragon asked, the mischief in his eyes never gone.

'You are assuming I want to go! Which I don't! Plus, I'll be the laughing stock! I have no good clothes, and I will there only to attend the tables, anyway! And Arthur … he will not even look at me, with so many beautiful girls around him!'

'You are so sure you know what Arthur will do', the dragon commented wryly.

'Of course I know. The prat will have the time of his life! He will forget about me in a bit!'

The dragon nodded and looked Merlin up and down. The young warlock slumped his shoulders in defeat. 'He will see, Kilgarrah. He will see that I am nothing but a … skinny, unworthy servant, a man!' he almost yelled.

The dragon puffed. 'I will give you the chance to test your theory. Do you remember what you said to me last time?'

'Yes', Merlin said reluctantly. 'I don't have all the good traits a woman have.'

'You will go to the ball', the dragon decided, and before Merlin could protest again, he murmured something under his breath, then released a puff a smoke over the young warlock that quickly transformed into glitter.

Merlin suddenly felt like he was not capable of breathing any longer, and suddenly he could not have enough room in his own skin. He blinked a few times, and saw the Great Dragon puffing contently.

He looked down and saw white satin. He shook his head, and waves of black hair caressed his back. In horror, he touched his chest to find plump forms grown there by magic.

'What on earth?' his voice squealed like a girl.

'You will have to work on those manners. That is something I cannot change for you', the dragon said.

'You turned me into a girl? How is this going to solve my problem? I would be a lie!'

'I did not turn you into a girl. This is just an appearance. By midnight, the spell will vanish, and you will turn to your normal self.'

'Do you mean …' Merlin asked shyly, 'that now I can go to the ball and see Arthur?'

The dragon nodded.

'Hurry, hours fly by quickly when you are happy.'

Merlin grabbed his dress and turned around. He was dying to be at the ball, at least to see Arthur from afar. He was about to leave when he remembered.

'Thank you, Kilgarrah!' he yelled, but the giant creature was already gone.

~Merlin FF~

On the stairs, Merlin slowed down his pace, trying to walk more dignified. He caught a glimpse of himself in one of the castle windows and stopped, dead in his track. The girl staring back at him from the reflection had his eyes, his high cheekbones, his lips, but her face was rounder, softer, and the long hair surrounding his face made her look like a princess. The white dress seemed simple, but it contrasted with his raven hair stunningly. He smiled, and saw the girl flashing a literally gorgeous smile. He quickly threw a last glance and hurried to the ball room.

~Merlin FF~

In the meantime, Arthur was getting tired of faking politeness towards the guests. He had already danced with half of the noble girls present, and he was bored beyond belief. His father was looking at him with a scrutinizing look, so he could not even stand down for a second. He smiled politely towards the next girl that was being introduced to him and invited her to dance.

He was ceremoniously guiding his guest on the marble floors of the ballroom, when he noticed the ruckus. Suddenly, all the eyes turned towards the entrance, where a new guest was seemingly making her entrance.

When Arthur's eyes turned where everyone looked, he felt his chest constricting all of a sudden. A raven hair girl, in a simple white dress, was shyly stepping in. From that distance, Arthur could not see her face clearly, but he felt like he knew her.

He saw Leon approaching her and inviting her to the dance. Arthur felt a sudden pang of jealousy. What right had Leon to dance with _his_ guest? He was dying for the song to stop, so he could be allowed to change partners without having to be impolite.

His dance partner was clearly sensing the distraction and she tried to squeeze his arm lightly, to turn his attention to her.

Not far from Arthur, Merlin was dancing with Leon. He could not stop blushing, and he was keeping his head down. Why hadn't he refused? He had been too surprised to be invited to dance from the second stepping through the door, that he had just said yes.

Leon was trying to make conversation, but Merlin felt too terrorized to even look up.

'What is your name?' Leon asked, while making Merlin turn and swirl with practiced ease.

'Mer… Mary', Merlin caught himself in time.

'Where are you from?'

'My father is a poor nobleman. We used to be rich, but now our lands have diminished, since my father has fallen ill', he lied quickly through his teeth.

'He is still a rich man, if he has you as a daughter', Leon offered politely, and Merlin laughed.

The mysterious girl's laughter made Arthur's head almost snap. Now Leon was making her laugh! He was becoming really impatient and angry.

The song stopped, and Arthur almost pushed his partner away from him, but refrained in time. What his father had ingrained in him was too deeply rooted in his habits to forget it that easily. He bowed politely, then headed towards Leon and the new guest, trying to ignore the hurt look in his former dance partner's eyes.

'Who is your charming friend, Leon?' he asked, his eyes glued to the girl.

Hearing Arthur speaking so politely made Merlin suddenly burst into laughter. Arthur frowned and looked confused, as the girl quickly covered her mouth, her eyes still laughing at the prince.

'What is it that made you laugh like this, milady?' he inquired, a bit miffed with the girl's lack of consideration for his person.

'It's nothing really, milord', Merlin quickly regained a decent composure. 'Just that it had been a while since I was in such polite society, and I found it funny for some reason. Please accept my apologies', he bowed.

'Only if you dance with me', Arthur smiled, taking in the girl's stunning beauty.

Merlin blushed, but let his gloved hand into Arthur's. Leon smiled, shaking his head. It was like those two had forgotten on the spot he was also present.

They only took a few steps on the ballroom floor, and Merlin stepped on Arthur's foot.

'Sorry', he blushed, and tried to keep his head lower.

It was much more difficult to dance with Arthur, than with Leon. Arthur was constantly looking for his eyes, while he was trying to look at the floor, to avoid any further embarrassment.

'Have we met before?' Arthur asked. 'You seem really familiar.'

'I don't think so, milord. I would have remembered meeting the crowned prince of Camelot', Merlin answered.

Again, he stepped on Arthur's foot, and this time, the prince grunted. Merlin was about to apologize again, but the prince just stopped and guided him away from the dance floor, towards a balcony.

'You don't seem too crazy about dancing, so how about we take a bit of fresh air?'

Merlin nodded, a sudden dread gripping at his insides. What if Arthur was already suspecting something? What if he was going to fall in love with this girl that for the moment, held Merlin trapped inside of her?

With his head swirling with emotions, he let himself guided on the balcony. From his place, Uther looked satisfied after the couple.

'What is your name?' Arthur asked softly, taking one of Merlin's hands and bringing it to his lips, to kiss it briefly.

'Mary', Merlin hurried, now better prepared than earlier.

'Mary … just Mary? Who is your father?'

'I would rather not talk about my father', Merlin said sadly, thinking that it was really true.

Noticing his guest's distress, Arthur decided to avoid pressing the matter further. 'Mine can be a handful, too, you know?'

Merlin laughed. 'Really? I bet he thinks that things are the other way around.'

'You have no idea', Arthur rolled his eyes. He felt so good in this girl's company like he had only felt with … Merlin. He threw a quizzical look towards her. She had soft pink lips, and amazing blue eyes. Even in the candle light, they seemed so deep, that Arthur wanted to drown in them.

'My father had the idea to organize this ball. He wants me to marry', he added.

'And … do you want to marry?' the girl asked, now looking directly at Arthur.

'You look so … terribly familiar', Arthur added, frowning, like he was trying to remember something. He shook his head. 'Actually, I don't.'

'Why?' the girl asked.

'I …' Arthur could not think of something coherent to say. Instead, he leaned forward, and kissed the girl. She opened her mouth, letting him in, and Arthur felt such a familiar taste, that caused him to withdraw in shock.

'I am sorry, so sorry', he quickly apologized, trying to push the girl gently away, but the girl caught his arm, stopping him from his frantic excuses.

'Are you in love?' the girl asked kindly.

'I … am not sure. But I … kind of have someone special I like', Arthur blushed. After all, there could be no harm in telling this mysterious girl what he felt for someone she could not know anyway.

'Then, why is your father trying to marry you?' the girl asked gently.

Arthur laughed humorlessly. 'He does not approve … of this person.'

'Because…?' the girl continued.

'This person', Arthur continued cautiously, 'may be considered the lowest of the low, but in my eyes … in my heart, they are the most precious.'

He had no idea why he felt like he could just blurt such a confession to a girl he knew only for a few minutes.

'She must be a very lucky girl, though', the girl commented, with a wistful look in her eyes.

Arthur felt like blushing. Of course anyone would assume it was a girl he was involved with. He threw an uncertain glance at his guest. Damn, she looked so familiar!

'Do you have any relatives? Siblings?' he inquired.

The girl shook her head. 'I think we should get back inside.'

Arthur grabbed her hand gently. 'Are you disappointed? About what I told you? About the fact that I … we didn't …'

'No', the girl answered with bright eyes. 'Actually, it makes me very happy.'

'Really? Why?' Arthur asked confused.

The girl just laughed and turned on her heels.

~Merlin FF~

'Who was the girl you went outside?' Uther inquired, very pleased with his son.

'She says her name is Mary, but she did not say who her father is', Arthur commented, and turned to look around the room, searching for her with his eyes.

'I will find out, don't worry', Uther assured him, squeezing his arm.

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'I don't want to marry, father.'

'But you seem to like her! Alright, alright, but don't wait too long son, or all the good ones will be taken. Young girls are like flowers. If they are not picked before their time, they just welt away.'

Arthur said nothing. He saw the girl disappearing through the door, and then it hit him. He knew who she looked like. He jumped to his feet, and hurried after her, followed by his father's amused look, who misinterpreted the cause of his sudden action.

~Merlin FF~

Merlin was actually running, jumping the stairs two by two. It was almost midnight, so there was no time to dally. He took a quick turn, and heard heavy steps behind him. He took off his shoes and started running.

As the strikes of midnight started, Merlin's beautiful white dress turned into his usual attire, and his hair shortened. Considering that he was far enough for anyone following him to catch up with him, he stopped to catch his breath.

~Merlin FF~

Arthur was quite certain the girl had just disappeared outside the castle walls. But her white dress was nowhere to be seen. Turning left, he noticed a human silhouette not far away from him.

'Show yourself', he demanded, cursing inwardly for not having his trusted sword with him.

The silhouette moved and headed towards him with his arms up. 'It's just me, Arthur', the silhouette called, and the prince recognized his manservant.

'Merlin? What on earth are you doing this late, outside the castle?'

'Ahem, gathering herbs?' the man answered in what seemed more like a question.

'Are you asking me? You are the one wondering outside the castle at this hour! But let this aside, have you see a girl?'

'A girl? What girl? Arthur, have you drunken too much at the ball?'

Arthur stopped, pondering for a while.

'Merlin, do you have any sisters?'

'No, I am my mother's only son.'

'What about your father?'

'I would rather not talk about my father', Merlin spoke quickly, and the words rang a bit too familiar in the prince's ears.

Arthur just shook his head. That girl was like Merlin's twin, now he could bet the two were alike, and even equally clumsy. However, if there was a connection between the two, it seemed that Merlin and Mary were totally oblivious of it.

He just took Merlin by one arm and pushed him back, within the castle walls.

'Going back to the ball?' Merlin inquired. 'I must go catch some sleep.'

'That's what you think. My chambers, now!'

'What?! Arthur! What your father will say?'

'He thinks I am running after some girl. Just move', Arthur pushed him further, like he was a puppet.

'What girl? What was she like?' Merlin demanded.

'Jealous, Merlin? Good, I want to have jealous sex, right now', Arthur smiled, and Merlin huffed, but obeyed nonetheless.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

AN. Wow, some really nice reviews I got there, so it's only natural to answer to my great reviewers!

Violet Stone: Oh, dear, you really, really flatter me, I hope I won't get ahead of myself. As to your question, I am not a big fan of fem Merlin, so I am afraid I can be accused of just using Mary to prove a point, and nothing else. (I sent you a PM, btw)

SilentMelodies13 : Yes, I loved it, too!

Lineia : Well, well, who knows who's wish is going to be made reality soon … not now, but soon.

Medeia456: Jealousy is trademark for young love. The boys just have to deal with it ; )

Yana5 : I found it funny, too, that is why I used it.

~Merlin FF~

'Quite handy with a sword, aren't you?' Merlin hurried with a smile towards the dark skin man that had just saved him from the pack of bandits that tried to jump him, while he had ventured too far from the citadel, in his quest of gathering some rare herbs.

He would have taken them out with magic, but the mysterious stranger had suddenly appeared, and Merlin had watched in pure amazement how the bandits had scattered, as hunted by a pack of wolves.

'Are you a knight?' he asked in pure awe, and the stranger gave him a small, sad smile.

'Nah, just a peasant. Learned to handle a sword from an early age. By the way, I am Lancelot', he extended his hand, and Merlin shook it with glee.

'I'm Merlin. Heading to Camelot?'

'Just passing through.'

'Come with me. You need to rest and grab a bite. I hope you're not in a terrible hurry, are you?' Merlin grabbed the man's hand, forcing him to follow.

Merlin loved making friends, and this guy, Lancelot, seemed to be great friend material. He could just tell. The man followed him with a smile, and he did not let go of Merlin's hand. The young manservant's optimism was infectious.

'Did I say thank you for saving my sorry ass?'

Lancelot shook his head. 'No need to, mate.'

'Courageous and modest. You should come teach my master a lesson in that. Modesty, I mean. He has plenty of courage, but no modesty whatsoever.'

'Who's your master?'

'Oh, I forget to tell you. The very crowned Prince of Camelot, an insufferable prat that makes me polish his armor from dawn till dusk' Merlin quipped, and added in his mind … and other things, but Lancelot did not really have to know that.

'Sounds like a tough job', Lancelot joked, nudging Merlin in the ribs.

'Where are you heading? What do you do for a living? Am I asking too many questions?'

'I am heading where my feet take me. I work everywhere they need a sword for hire. And no, it's nice to talk to someone, I have been alone on the road, for far too long.'

Merlin beamed, pleased to hear that.

'While you are visiting, I can take you to watch the knights train. You may catch a trick or two.'

A cloud passed over Lancelot's handsome face, which did not go unnoticed by his new found friend.

'What's the matter? Whenever I say the word knight, you look sad', Merlin spoke, concern in his voice.

'Nothing … just that I … I used to dream as a child that one day I will become a knight. I think it was too late for me to realize that no amount of sword training would ever compensate for not being born with a silver spoon on my tongue', he smiled apologetically, and Merlin nodded.

'Come, we'll have breakfast and talk more.'

Lancelot smiled. Breakfast was a good idea, as his grumbling stomach was trying to tell him.

~Merlin FF~

It was a nice reprieve from time to time to talk to someone new in town. Merlin quite loved to boast about his knowledge of Camelot, its people, its famous feasts, and, of course, its rules.

'Too bad they do not allow people to be knighted based on their qualities and nothing else', Merlin said apologetically, touching Lancelot's arm. 'I am sure you would make such a fine knight', he expressed his admiration, making Lancelot smile and cast his eyes down a bit embarrassed. 'Now let's get you something to eat, and then I will ask Arthur if you could watch the training.'

Gaius, however, was not as pleased as Merlin to have guests. 'I am sorry, Merlin, but we have very little space as it is. I would love to have your friend over, but, unless he wants to sleep on the floor…'

Merlin nodded with a sigh. Then a smile lit his face and he dragged Lancelot after him, barely leaving the man enough time to thank the old physician for the meal.

'I will take you to Gwen. She will offer you shelter. There is no way I am going to let you sleep on the floor.'

'Gwen?' Lancelot asked. 'Is she your girl?'

The only response was a giggle from Merlin's part. 'No, she's not. But she is very kind. And very beautiful.'

Lancelot frowned a little. 'It would not be appropriate for a man to be offered sheltered by a girl that lives on her own.'

Merlin just waved his hand. 'Gwen will not mind, I am sure. And you are noble in character, and very much compensating for what you lack in useless papers …'

Suddenly, Merlin stopped in the middle of the road, like he was struck by lightning. 'I know it!' he exclaimed, and Lancelot stopped to watch him in pure amusement.

The young warlock grabbed Lancelot by his upper arm and shook him. 'How would you like to become a knight of Camelot?'

Lancelot laughed. 'Merlin, I do not live in fairytales. You know I would, but this does not mean that I can.'

'I know a way', Merlin added, 'but just let me get you acquainted to Gwen, and I will tell you about it, later.'

Gwen was just finishing cleaning around the house, when Merlin appeared, accompanied by a handsome stranger. She stopped and seeing Merlin smiled, she smiled as well.

Lancelot stopped dead in his tracks and murmured under his breath. 'Beautiful …' and Merlin nudged him playfully in the ribs. 'Told you so', he whispered into his ear quickly, then hurried to introduce the two.

Lancelot gently took Gwen's hand and bent slightly to place a chaste kiss on it, making the maid blush. Merlin was looking at the two, and for a brief second he felt like he was intruding, then he smiled. That was simply love at first sight. Not exactly like what him and Arthur had; that had been more like hate at first sight. Yet, … Merlin shook his head. Now it was not the time to think of Arthur.

~Merlin FF~

'What do you think?' Merlin added with a smile.

Gwen placed her hands in her lap, glancing at Lancelot from time to time and blushing.

'I don't know Merlin, it would be a fraud, wouldn't it?' Lancelot tried not to stare only at Gwen.

'A fraud, my friend, is the law that says that someone as gifted as you should not be knighted', Merlin said with conviction. 'Leave it up to me, and you will be a knight in no time.'

~Merlin FF~

The dusty library was making him sneeze. However, he was about to break the law, anyway, so breaking into the library when Geoffrey was having lunch seemed only something akin to adding insult to injury. He perused the genealogy books, searching for something. His eyes resting on a name, he smiled. That was perfect.

'You are more noble than many, Lancelot', he murmured under his breath, and whispered a little spell, making the paper materialize under his eyes. 'Now no one can say otherwise', he concluded, admiring his handwork.

~Merlin FF~

'Merlin, where on earth have you been all day? And why are you so dirty?' the prince scolded his manservant, while pushing him into a corner.

'I was busy', Merlin said matter-of-factly, although it would have been right to admit that he had missed the prat, as well.

'I had to do everything by myself since I woke up', Arthur complained, and stared Merlin down. 'E-very-thing', he punctuated, and an image of the young prince satisfying himself, alone on his bed, flashed through Merlin's mind. 'I hope you are going to compensate for your mistake', the prince continued.

'What mistake?'

'Of letting me on my own, of course. You are my manservant, you should see to my every need', Arthur added, and pushed Merlin further on the corridor. 'Now, off to wash, you, I don't want you dirtying my sheets.'

Bedding Arthur was so much a fixture, that even Merlin could not see it other way. It was quite normal for Arthur to demand to be served, and this time, Merlin thought it would be a proper time to ask for a favor.

~Merlin FF~

Washed and much more presentable, Merlin was before Arthur, in his princely chambers, in less than half an hour.

'What took you so long?' Arthur complained, opening his arms dramatically.

'How can you be such a whiner? I came as fast as I could', Merlin protested, trying to ignore the prince's predatory stance, who looked like he was about to pounce.

'We will see how fast you can … come', Arthur joked, satisfied by his own pun, and grabbed Merlin in his arms, pushing him towards the bed.

'Arthur, wait.'

'What on earth?!' the prince snarled, dissatisfied as Merlin was pushing against his chest, to keep him at arm's length. 'I waited so much to touch you', he whispered, and Merlin blushed. It was so Arthur like to be so straightforward and seducing in the same time.

'I want to ask you for a favor.'

With an exasperated sigh, Arthur stopped his ministrations. 'Go ahead', he gestured with his chin.

'I have a friend that wishes to become a knight.'

Arthur frowned. 'Not just anybody can become a knight of Camelot.'

'I know that', Merlin hurried. 'I would not have decided to tell you about him, unless I really considered him worthy. He saved me from a pack of bandits …'

'Bandits?! Merlin, where did you meet the bandits?' Arthur shook him, and Merlin barely refrained a giggle. Concerned Arthur looked so damn funny.

'Are you laughing? Better yet, are you crazy? You are no longer allowed to roam freely. I will see to that', Arthur pointed a menacing finger to the young warlock.

'But I have to search for herbs! For Gaius!' Merlin protested. He was perfectly able of fending for himself, but that was not something he could let Arthur know.

'I will tell him you are to stay within these walls unless you are with me!' Arthur exclaimed, visibly exasperated. 'However, who is this friend of yours?'

'His name is Lancelot du Lac.'

'I don't know this name. If he is not a noble, or a noble's son …'

'I know, I know that. What do you think I am, a halfwit?'

'I'd say …'

'Hush', Merlin placed a finger on the prince's lips. 'No need to say it. So, what do you say? Will you let Lancelot join the fine knights of Camelot?'

'Just because you say so?' Arthur teased, with a small smile.

'No, of course not!' Merlin punched him playfully in the arm. 'Just give him a chance to prove himself.'

'Alright. Just one more question. Is he handsome?'

'Oh, he is', Merlin added, but then quickly added 'but don't worry, Arthur, he is not into boys.'

Arthur shrugged. 'I am not into boys either.'

Merlin rolled his eyes. 'Really? Then why is your hand always glued to my ass?'

Arthur pondered for a second, his lips in a sweet little pout that Merlin died to kiss. 'I am not into boys', he said stubbornly. 'I am only into you', he whispered into Merlin's ear, making the manservant's hairs stand on end. 'So no catching this Lancelot guy getting this cozy with you, do you understand?'

Merlin huffed in response, despite his growing arousal. 'You really should get rid of this jealousy issue, Arthur. You're the only one that has ever had me, so there is no need to …'

'Oh, but there is. You are just so helpless, you could not tell a molester until he's buried balls deep in your arse.'

'Like you?' Merlin chided affectionately, but a grunt was the only response, as Arthur pushed him towards the bed again.

~Merlin FF~

'Don't be nervous. Arthur may be hard on newcomers, but he is fair. Just do your best', Merlin ushered Lancelot towards the training grounds, and the dark hair man nodded.

Arthur followed the stranger with his eyes, as he was approaching. The man was really handsome, Merlin was right. He had made a promise to himself to stop with his jealousy bouts, especially since Merlin was always trying to make him feel silly about it, but now, he could not refrain from picturing this Lancelot with his Merlin in all kinds of compromising positions.

He turned to search for a suitable weapon. Grabbing the mace, he just motioned his men to take positions.

'Arthur, this is Lancelot, the guy I told you about', but Arthur just nodded to them, without showing any signs of being interested to get better acquainted with the man.

'He'll train with me', and Lancelot quickly placed himself in a defensive stance, while Merlin hurried to offer him a shield.

Squeezing the man's arm for a brief second, Merlin bent and whispered quickly: 'Good luck!'

It was enough for Arthur to see nothing but red in front of his eyes. He lunged at the man, smashing his mace against his shield over and over again. Merlin had barely had time to take a step backwards, and was now looking terrified at Arthur's attacks at his poor training partner.

He was about to shout something at the royal prat, but gathered his wits quickly. No one was to suspect he had any power over Arthur, it would have been too dangerous. Not that he had any, like right now.

He chewed at his bottom lip, pondering whether he should use his magic to protect Lancelot. Clearly, Arthur was completely out of his mind. But Lancelot, after being caught by surprise at first, rose his shield higher and pushed Arthur back, making him stumble and fall on his back.

Arthur shook his head. The man knew his stuff. He took the hand being offered, and then attacked again. This time, Lancelot swiftly dodged the attack with great ease, and Arthur found himself practically chasing after the man all around the training grounds, while swinging his mace like a fool, and hitting nothing but air.

He stopped for a second to catch his breath. The man was a redoubtable opponent. He was now about to make a total fool of himself, and he could not have that, not in front of his men, and of course, not in front of Merlin. He drew a deep breath and got back into the fight, now personal feelings aside. He tried to surprise Lancelot by attacking from a different angle, but his move was anticipated and the hit parried yet again. The man moved swiftly and made Arthur stumble and fall again.

Lancelot bent over the prince and asked 'Do you yield, my lord?'

Arthur stared at him through half closed lids then offered a small smile. 'Never', and quickly grabbed the man's feet and tackled him to the ground.

It was now his turn to offer his hand, and Lancelot took it, with no sign of grudge in his eyes.

'You fight well, Lancelot', Arthur commented, and Lancelot thanked him gracefully.

On the side, however, Merlin was fuming.

~Merlin FF~

'Arthur, what the hell was that back there? Were you trying to train him or take him apart?'

'I have no idea what you are talking about', Arthur shrugged.

'Yes, you do. And you know what, until you admit it, no more touching!' Merlin menaced, trying to sound as exasperated as he felt on the inside.

Arthur just quirked an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Why do you always have to be such an insufferable prat?' Merlin chided. 'Lancelot is in love with Gwen, he has nothing to do with me. But no, you just have to be too blind. And it's not like you're going to fuck me until you're 80, so why do you care?'

Arthur had not expected Merlin to be so angered with the whole deal. After all, this was what their relationship was all about. Merlin was there to serve him, and Arthur … well he was to be served, that was all.

Merlin turned on his heels, motioning towards the door. Arthur grabbed him by the waist. 'Stay', he said simply, but Merlin pried off his hands. 'No, not this time, Arthur. Just learn to behave already.'

The prince grabbed Merlin again, this time more forcefully, and dragged him to the bed, wrestling with his lover all the way.

He kept the warlock pinned to the bed, staring into his eyes. 'I am not going to say that I am sorry, if this is what you hope for', he finally spoke, and Merlin frowned.

The young wizard had no idea where he got enough strength to turn the tables on Arthur, and pin him underneath just like the prince had just done with him.

'You will have to learn it, because I had it with you! Always the master, always the almighty prince, always on top!' Merlin yelled, shaking him.

He was now straddling Arthur's midsection, and it was not to his surprise to feel the lengthy hard-on through the fabric. He huffed, annoyed.

'It seems to me like you are the one on top now', Arthur whispered in a husky voice.

There was something strange in Arthur's eyes, something Merlin had never seen before. It was lust, but not like the usual. His pupils were dilated, and he was strung like he was waiting for something. Waiting … for what?

'Wait, what?' Merlin stuttered, unsure if he was reading the signs well or not.

'You are the one on top now, Merlin. What are you going to do?' Arthur finally issued the challenge, and Merlin gulped.

The crowned prince of Camelot was going to be the death of him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

AN. Lovely reviewers, thank you very much!

Yana5 – well, that's laughable indeed ; )

Violet – as usual, your words leave me speechless, I am so glad to have a fan (Hespera rubs her hands in glee)

Medeia456 – great comment, I've read it over and over again, I just love it when readers show a bit of what they think in regards to what was written, quite a generous reviewer you are, and that's why I want to thank you very, very much!

Lineia – I know it's kind of boring to take parts of the real story, but I use them as setup for what happens next between Merlin and Arthur. I guess to some extent, I just retell the story the way I've wanted it to be. As for your expectations … you will see. Tell me about it after you read it. : )

SilentMelodies13 – I think so too : ))

Everyone, the moment you have been waiting for!

~Merlin FF~

Merlin licked his lips nervously. Was Arthur trying to say … that he could?

'Are you going to do something or should I turn the tables already and have you done with?' Arthur spoke, and Merlin determinedly pushed the prince's hands up, pinning them against the bed.

The prince smiled. That was more like it. But Merlin stopped again, searching his lover's features carefully.

'Are you going to allow me to fuck you just so you don't have to say you're sorry?' the warlock asked in disbelief.

Arthur just shrugged, not even gracing Merlin with an answer.

Merlin gulped. It was not like he had not fantasized about it. Only that he could never thought it possible, for Arthur, to give up on his position, just like that, for him. It was more than what he had ever dreamed. And it felt wrongfully delicious.

He bent and captured Arthur's mouth in a soft kiss, then slowly caressed skin, sneaking his hand beneath the prince's shirt.

'Are you sure?' he stopped for a second, demanding for reassurance.

'Merlin, if you are going to stop every damn moment to ask me something, I think it would be better if I just flip you over', Arthur rolled his eyes.

'No!' Merlin hurried and Arthur chuckled.

'Then go for it, or are you not man enough?' the prince challenged him again, and Merlin felt something stirring inside of him, something overpowering and hot, pumping pure energy straight into his muscles and his nerves.

He rose from the bed and unceremoniously undressed Arthur, throwing the prince's clothes all over the room, not caring for a second that he was the one to clean it later. Arthur helped him, by stepping out of his breeches and laying down on the bed, languidly tugging at his lengthening organ.

Merlin licked his lips. He loved how Arthur looked, his hair a little tousled, a seductive grin hanging on his lips, and touching himself like that. A wicked thought crossed his mind. He closed the distance between them and commanded, standing by the foot of the bed:

'On your stomach, now', and Arthur obeyed, albeit looking a bit surprised.

He now had the mighty crowned prince of Camelot, with his delicious buttocks up in the air, slowly humping the sheets with his neglected erection. He pushed the butt cheeks apart, to stare at the puckered hole. It was the first time to really be able to stare like that. He drank in the sight, then heard the muffled words:

'Would you hurry, Merlin, or should I teach you how to put it in?'

Merlin took out his needy organ, and teased the prince's entrance, smearing precum all over it.

'One question, Arthur', he murmured, trembled in anticipation. 'Am I … your first?'

An exasperated sigh and then the answer: 'What do you think?'

'Tell me.'

'Alright, you are. Pleased?'

'I could not ask for more', Merlin whispered and pushed inside, trying to be gentle, trying to make it good for his insufferable prat.

Yet Arthur tensed at the invasion, and by his rapid breaths, Merlin could tell that it was quite uncomfortable for the prince. He wanted this, but he could never harm Arthur, so he withdrew.

'It's not a good idea, Arthur. You just better say sorry', he said with a gentle slap on the perfect ass, and trying to push down his own desire, thinking regretfully that maybe he was just throwing out the window his only chance to have Arthur like that.

'What the hell do you think you're doing Merlin? Get back here and get the job done!'

How could he be so haughty, while sticking with his ass in the air, waiting to be fucked? Merlin pushed back his kind thoughts, and grabbed Arthur's hips, digging his fingers into firm flesh.

'It will hurt, you know?' he said, but Arthur just huffed, annoyed, so Merlin spit in his hand and coated his cock with it, pushing back into Arthur's incredibly tight hole.

He let himself in slowly, caressing Arthur's back, kissing his nape, and murmuring words of praise.

'I am not a girl, Merlin. Stop it already', Arthur complained, but Merlin could tell the prince loved being wooed like that, while being taken from behind.

Soon he was buried inside his prince, and helping Arthur stand on his fours, he withdrew and pushed back again. He almost felt like dying, the sensation traveling with the speed of light through his entire body, making his hair stand on end, pooling desire in his loins, and making him repeat.

A pleasant grunt from beneath let him know Arthur felt it, too, so he fell into a rhythm, clumsily at first, then better and better, like a lesson learned on the spot. He quickly grabbed Arthur's erection and started pumping it while speeding up his thrusts. It was amazing, and it was perfect. He was taking Arthur's virginity, and Arthur was loving every second of it.

Feeling the inner walls of Arthur's tight hole growing impossibly tighter as the prince's release was being shot all over the pristine sheets, Merlin let go. He saw stars behind his eyelids, and moaned shamelessly. As much as he loved being taking by Arthur, he did not imagine reversing roles would feel so amazing.

Letting himself plop on the bed, next to Arthur, panting in the aftermath, he barely found the energy to say it.

'Thank you, Arthur, that was perfect.'

Arthur stood still on his part of the bed, and Merlin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Does it still hurt, Arthur?' he asked, concern clear in his voice.

A perfectly satiated Arthur turned to face him. 'Merlin, why on earth haven't you told me this feels so great?'

With a sigh of relief, Merlin slapped Arthur gently over the shoulder he was just caressing. 'I had no idea you would like it. After all, you were supposed to be on top and all.'

'Yeah, I guess so, and you have a lovely ass.'

'Arthur, really, I am not a girl.'

'Yes, you are.'

'Am not.'

'I bet you now want to get all lovey-dovey and cuddle.'

'And if …?'

'You are such a girl.'

'So, prepared to say you're sorry.'

'What? Didn't my ass served as a great replacement?'

'Hm … no?'

'Really?'

'Just kidding.'

Merlin grabbed Arthur's neck and pressed his lips against the prince's lovely mouth.

'Just for the record, I still enjoy fucking you a great deal', Arthur whispered between kisses.

'Your way of saying that you prefer staying on top?'

'Kind of. But when I am tired, you will be put to work, don't worry.'

Merlin groaned. Of course, Arthur had to call the shots, regardless, even when he was the one fucked in his royal ass.

~Merlin FF~

'Merlin, I am sorry, but he really has to go.'

Arthur's mouth had turned into a thin line, and he was staring at a point, somewhere to the side, not looking Merlin in the eyes.

'But, Arthur …' Merlin tried, his eyes wet.

'He is lucky my father does not have him imprisoned. Banishing him is the least of many evils, trust me.'

'But … but he loves Gwen …' Merlin almost whispered.

Arthur said nothing, just frowning more.

'Right …', Merlin dried his tears with his sleeve in an annoyed gesture. 'For those unfeeling, I suppose it's no big deal to be parted with the one you love. Fine, Arthur. Just … great.'

With that, he turned on his heels and left, hoping at least to be able to say his goodbyes to Lancelot.

Arthur remained unmotioned for a while. He hated it. He hated all. Lancelot was a brave man. And a fine knight. Only that he was not noble, and now having Merlin in a hissy fit was making the whole ordeal even less bearable.

And Merlin's words had hurt. It was true, they had never got to the point of saying words such as 'I love you', but this was not what their relationship was all about. Right? …Right. Then why he felt … so empty? He felt the sudden need to rush after Merlin, just to hug him and breathe in the unique scent of his lover.

The world was not just. But Arthur had to play by the rules.

~Merlin FF~

He found his manservant in his chambers, cleaning the rooms with a frown on his face. He approached him from behind, wanting to surprise him, but Merlin just turned quickly, catching him in a rather strange position.

'I have cleaned the room, Sire', Merlin said on a formal tone, then passed by him, not even throwing Arthur as much as a glance.

Arthur caught him by the waist, bringing him closer. 'Come on, Merlin, don't be like that.'

'Like what? A good servant that obeys the rules, cleans the room and leaves when the master is pleased?'

'Do I look pleased in any way?'

Merlin looked at him quizzically then snorted. 'Arthur, if you intend to be the prince and all, how about you just play the part better? 'Cause I don't think proper princes fuck their manservants', Merlin punctuated and pushed Arthur away.

Arthur was having none of it, so he tackled Merlin and brought him to the floor with a thump. Merlin sighed. 'Arthur, let me go.'

'No.'

'I am not in the mood for playing.'

'I don't care. Just stay.'

'And you wouldn't try anything?'

'I promise. Let's just … talk.'

Merlin nodded and rose from the floor, offering his hand to Arthur, who took it and rose as well. They both sat on the bed, in silence for a while. Arthur was the first to talk.

'I do not share all my father's views. If it was after me, Lancelot would still be knight. But I don't call the shots. Not yet. One day …'

'One day, you'll be a great king, Arthur', Merlin turned towards him with bright eyes, and Arthur felt a satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

'I am not unfeeling, you know?' the prince continued. 'I just …'

'You are just a prat', Merlin joked, sensing the tension in his companion, and not being sure if he wanted this conversation to go there or not.

'Stop it. I am not.'

'Yes, you are. But you are also kind, and generous, and very brave.'

'Wow, have you eaten poisonous mushrooms again?' Arthur joked back. 'That or the real Merlin has been eaten by someone really nice.'

'Someone really nice would not eat other people, Arthur.'

'What do you know? You are never nice, so you cannot tell.'

Merlin let his head back and giggled. Arthur gulped. Seeing Merlin exposed like that was always making him feel terribly aroused. But he had promised not to do anything, so he looked elsewhere, embarrassed that Merlin could have such an influence on him.

He suddenly turned, on impulse. 'Merlin, I think I lo..'

A loud knock on the door made the both boys jump. Merlin was looking dumbstruck, unsure of what Arthur wanted to say, while the prince had pursed his lips into a thin line again, and his fists were clenched in the coverlet.

'Come in!' he said sharply, and Merlin quickly rose from his place, deciding to at least pretend being a good manservant.

A guard entered the room.

'The king wishes to see you, Sire.'

'Alright, I will be there shortly.'

'He rather demands your presence now, Sire.'

Arthur felt like he was going nuts. 'Fine.'

He grabbed his coat, throwing an apologetic look in Merlin's direction. Why did his father want to see him exactly when he wanted to confess?

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

AN. Wow, some great reviews, and of course, they need answers, so here they are.

littleking3125 - Ah, don't worry dear, it was so far from being a bad review, that it was actually a good review : ) Now, since you pointed out certain things that you did not find quite alright, I need to make amends by offering a clear explanation about where I come from. I read too much yaoi for my own good, and many times, I fall in the same trap of 'assigning' the two parties the classic uke-seme roles. Basically, situations like the ones I depicted are rather common in yaoi, and considered quite hot. Of course, in RL, I would not condone such behavior, but, as a fantasy, I kind of like it, because in all yaoi, of course the seme is in love with the uke, and he is only forceful or downright insulting, because he cannot handle his feelings well. I hope that makes a few wrongs right, my dear : )

Yana5 – I think I need to apologize this time, because I threw kind of a red herring there, as you will see.

Lineia – I am glad to be of service : ) Now, I will not re-tell everything because it would be boring, and I did catch your point.

Medeia456 – he, he, I hope I will be able to surprise you with a bit of a plot twist. However, your observations are very astute, as always, and yes, our Merlin dear has to become a bit more conscious about his own feelings, too.

jjrocx - thank you for reading, here is the update

Everyone, here's a little chappie to move the plot along. No goodies in this one, sorry!

~Merlin FF~

Merlin did not have enough time to think about what Arthur had said. Or what he was going to say. Was he going to …? That seemed so unreal.

He was pondering over the prince's words, when a guard entered the room and grabbed his elbow.

'What is going on?' he asked, trying to pry the guard's hand off his arm.

'You will see', the man dragged him outside the room, and Merlin felt a cold, unfamiliar chill down his spine.

~Merlin FF~

Meanwhile, a very annoyed prince was entering the Throne Room.

'What is it, father?'

'Arthur, rally your knights, you have to head north. We have some reports on barbarian uprisings.'

Arthur frowned. 'Alright, father. Let me prepare and have Merlin saddle the horses, and order the needed supplies.'

'You will not take your servant with you on this raid.'

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. 'Why? He is my manservant, he is supposed to be with me all the time.'

'That is not the place for a servant. Do you want to have him killed? He is not skilled or trained like you or the other knights. You will just take him to his death.'

Arthur pondered for a few seconds, shadows passing over his handsome face. He could not say that the king wasn't right. After all, he did not want Merlin hurt, he wanted him safe. 'Yes … I guess you are right, father. I will just have him prepare my armor.'

'No need to. All is taken care of.'

The prince felt something amiss. 'Alright …'

He wanted at least to go back and say goodbye to Merlin. That was just so sudden.

'Let me explain to you what we have found so far', his father invited him to take a seat, showing him the maps of the northern territories, and Arthur had no choice but to comply.

~Merlin FF~

Merlin was dragged outside the castle, to a door that led to the outskirts of Camelot. The guard had taken him through a maze of corridors, and had remained silent to Merlin's questions.

Finally, they seemed to have arrived at their destination. A ragged man grinned at them.

'Is this the slave?'

Merlin felt hit in the face by the term. He turned towards the guard, in disbelief.

'I demand you to release me immediately', he used his most determined tone. 'Prince Arthur will not be happy to hear of your behavior.'

'Maybe he will not, but the king will.'

Realization dawned on Merlin. The king wanted them separated. But that meant he could not be there for Arthur. He thrashed against the guard's grip. 'Let me go, or you will regret it', he said through his teeth, but the man just pushed him to the ground.

Anger filled the warlock's heart. He could use his magic, but that was too dangerous. The ragged smelly man took him and smiled crookedly at him.

'He's rather weak, this one. I won't fetch a good price for him', he complained.

'The king of Camelot does not care', the guard said back, and Merlin was shoved into the back of a wagon. His mind was reeling. He could escape but not now. But what was he to do? What if something bad happened to Arthur? He could not say goodbye to Gaius, either.

A dirty rag covering the wagon lifted a bit, letting Merlin be shoved inside, and then he noticed he wasn't alone in his predicament. A girl whose wrists and ankles were kept in solid metal cuffs threw a frightened glance in his direction, and tried to withdraw more to her corner. Merlin noticed the markings on her hands; she was a druid.

~Merlin FF~

'Don't be afraid', he whispered to the girl. He took her hands gently in his and sensed something. The cuffs were magical. 'Why are you here?' he asked trying to make his voice as soothing as possible like he had seen Gaius doing with his patients.

The girl looked at him and said nothing. 'I can take us out of here', he whispered and then the girl's eyes grew wide.

'You have magic', she whispered back, and Merlin nodded. He had sensed that the girl was on the same side.

'Not now', she added. 'Soon we will be close to the druids' forest … then, we will be able to run.'

Her eyes were sad, and Merlin whispered quickly something over her hands, making her bruises disappear. The girl smiled a small smile. 'Thank you.'

She opened her mouth to say something, then changed her mind.

'What is it? Who is this man and where is he taking us?'

'He wants to sell us. Does he know about your magic?'

Merlin shook his head.

'Then he would just want to sell you as a common slave. Me …'

The girl hesitated again, making Merlin even more curious. 'What is it? You can tell me, and I will help you', he offered.

'It would be better if you just ran on your own. Leave me', she said.

'No, why would I do such a thing?' Merlin replied in an indignant whisper.

'I … am dangerous.'

'Dangerous? How?'

Then the girl told him about her curse, how at night she was turning into a dangerous beast, hunting down humans and consuming their flesh. To her surprise, the young warlock just listened, saying nothing, without drawing back in horror.

'Are these cuffs … holding you?' he finally spoke.

'Yes. I will be sold as a beast, not as a human. I heard him talk. They intend to hunt me down. But if I died, … that would be for the best', the girl added, letting a lonely tear fall down her cheek.

'No, I will save you', Merlin said determination clear in his voice. 'I will take you back to your people, they will know what to do.'

The girl nodded, not daring to hope.

~Merlin FF~

It was late night when the girl, whose name was Freya, as Merlin had found out, while chatting her up, made a motion towards him, signaling that it was time.

Piece of cake, Merlin thought, and he whispered to the wind. The horses halted making the man get down and try to make them move but to no avail. He quickly grabbed Freya, smashing her chain with a few magic words, and in seconds, they were jumping without sound on the ground, and made themselves invisible into the forest.

~Merlin FF~

'I should take your cuffs out', Merlin said, but Freya withdrew her hands.

'No, Merlin', she shook her head.

A swish like sound made them both alert, and soon they were surrounded by a group of druids of all ages. One of the oldest man took a step forward.

'Freya, my child', he whispered, and embraced her, while the girl hid her head into his chest.

Then the druid turned towards Merlin. 'Emrys, you brought our daughter back.'

It was so strange to hear his other name spoken so naturally.

'We must repay you.'

Freya turned towards Merlin, her eyes expressing nothing but pure astonishment and admiration. 'You are Emrys?'

'Ah, well … I think so', Merlin scratched his head in embarrassment.

'Our daughter is cursed', the old druid said with sadness in his voice.

'I know', Merlin spoke. 'I do not know much about this curse, I need to find out more.'

As the old druid and Merlin talked, Freya stood silent.

'It is an old talisman that can keep the curse in check', the druid said. 'We were just on our way of finding it, when Freya was taken from us.'

'I did not mean to kill those people, father', Freya sobbed, letting her father caressing her hair.

'The talisman has to be enchanted by a powerful wizard', the druid continued, 'so we are lucky to have found you, Emrys.'

'I will help Freya. But after that, I will have to leave. Prince Arthur does not know about me, and I must know about him.'

'Yes, your destiny', the druid bowed. 'Through the talisman, Freya will be bound to you, Merlin. You will be able to keep the curse in check.'

The druid stopped for a second, seemingly conflicted over something. 'There is something you should know about the prince, Emrys.'

'Arthur?' Merlin felt again that strange chill. He could barely be called a seer, but premonitions were nothing something unfamiliar for him. 'What about him?'

'Unknowingly, his father is sending him to his death. There is an evil presence right now, in Camelot, advising the king wrongly.'

'What?' Merlin jumped to his feet. 'Where is he?'

The old druid sighed. 'I knew you would hurry to him first.'

Merlin hesitated, understanding the man's conflict.

'I will help Freya first. Give me the talisman', he said determined.

The druid bowed. 'You will be able to have Freya take you quickly to your prince, right after that. We will do everything in our power to help you.'

~Merlin FF~

The enchanted talisman was placed by Merlin around Freya's neck. Carefully, he placed his hands over the magical cuffs and whispered the words of the Old Religion. Right under his eyes, Freya was transforming into a beautiful black puma, and her shoulders were now wings. She flew of the ground, the sound of her voice strangled and angered. The druids were standing back, afraid of what may happen, but it was enough for Merlin to reach his hand to caress the creature's head, and the beast obeyed, placing herself at his feet.

'Take Freya, Merlin, she will now know where to take you. Fast, the young prince is in danger', the old druid spoke.

~Merlin FF~

Meanwhile, in Camelot, the king was standing on his throne. Behind him, on the window sill, a black bird was staring at Uther Pendragon with its onyx eyes.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

AN. Thanks everybody for putting this story on alerts or favorites. But most of all, I want to thank my reviewers!

Medeia456 – once again, thank you so much for your kind words and for liking my story, you are a great reader!

Yana5 – yeah, my point exactly!

Lineia – if things were so easy … what can I say, I will torment you a bit more : )

Violet – I liked Freya quite a bit, as well! No, she won't die, I'm not a big fan of making characters die, and definitely not her, she's just too cute! Now, the next chappie will answer some of your questions, although they may not be the ones you want, I hope you will still enjoy it!

~Merlin FF~

Merlin and Freya were flying over snowy mountains. The young wizard was trying hard to ignore the clenching of his heart, while the creature that was Freya was taking him over the mountains in the north, as fast as she could. Merlin was grateful, though. If it wasn't for her, he would have never managed to get to Arthur so fast.

If he was going to get to him. Suppressing a sob, he pressed closer to Freya. Feeling his distress, she strived to fly faster, helping dry the tears in Merlin's eyes.

~Merlin FF~

The camp site looked nothing like the scene of a battle. Only that something was not right. The knights were scattered around the place, their long red capes breaking the monotony of the grey ground. Merlin touched quickly their faces. They were stone cold. A shiver went down his spine, shaking him to his core.

Freya touched his shoulder gently. When they were not flying, Merlin always chose to change her back to her real self.

'There is a source of evil here, somewhere', she whispered. 'I feel it in the air.'

Merlin grabbed his temples in an effort to concentrate. The emotional turmoil was burning his mind, and he could not see clear. Freya closed her palms over his hands, helping him calm down. Then he saw it. The black stone sitting on top of the mould in the center of the camp. His eyes flashed gold and he saw the thin threads absorbing the energy from the knights' bodies laying everywhere. He followed the threads and then he saw Arthur and Leon, on their backs, like they were asleep. He hurried towards them. Their threads were growing thin.

Freya hurried by his side.

'Destroy the stone. Leave them to me.'

Whispering a healing spell, she gently pressed on the men's chests, helping them breathe, while Merlin turned towards the stone and grabbed it with both his hands. The stone was cold, but it burned, and Merlin fell to his knees, the sheer pain going through his nerves too much to bear. Freya was yelling something at him, but he could not hear, blood pumping into his ears. He focused on the stone, subduing it, and heard a whisper: 'Emrys'. His hands crushed the stone, which melted, leaving nothing but a black slime on his hands and he felt sick to his stomach. He bent forward, heaving. But the evil was gone.

Exhausted, he turned towards Freya. She nodded at him.

'We need to take them home. The others?' he dared asking, but Freya shook her head, sadness in her eyes.

~Merlin FF~

Arthur felt like dreaming. And in his dreams, there was a girl whispering strange words that made no sense. Somehow, the words made it better, they were pulling him out of a nightmare he could only feel. At peripheral vision, he could feel another presence, soothing and calming. He knew who that was, his heart knew it, but he could not remember it with his mind. The thought panicked him, but a word, a name stuck with him: 'Emrys'.

~Merlin FF~

They had been lucky to find the horses. At least the animals had not been enchanted.

'There was a Goddess of the Earth that did this', Freya spoke. 'The horses were unharmed', she explained to Merlin's questioning look.

Freya had insisted on carrying them all, but Merlin had been against it. The long road back to Camelot was allowing Freya to slowly heal Arthur and Leon. And he could not ask more of Freya, he was not allowing her to exhaust herself beyond her powers.

At night, around the fire, he was telling Freya about Arthur. It was so nice to have someone to speak to freely like that. And he could use his magic, without any fear of reprimand or worse. If he had not been so worried about Arthur and his fellow knight, he would have been happy.

'What does it take so long for them to heal?' he had asked Freya. As far as healing spells went, he was a bit incapable, so he was watching Freya in absolute awe when she was using them on Arthur and Leon.

'The spell was powerful. They did not have even a chance to fight. All their power went to that stone you destroyed, and from there, back to earth. Humans are creatures of the earth. Their power is born from there, and when they die, the earth reclaims it. Only that this was not done in a natural way, but through magic. We basically turned them back from their deaths.'

Merlin nodded and went to slowly drip water on Arthur's lips. The biggest concern was now to help them survive until they could drink and feed on their own again. Freya was concocting nutritious strange liquids that she had assured him that were enough to keep the two alive.

'What are you going to do?' Freya asked, and Merlin sighed.

'I cannot simply waltz back into Camelot. The king sold me, remember?' he said, frowning.

'You are welcome to come and live with us', Freya offered, with hope in her eyes. 'Not only because I need you', she whispered, quickly looking down.

'I will find a way for you to be released of your curse for good. And … thank you, I think it would be better for me to be among friends', he murmured.

'You saved him', Freya squeezed his hand gently. 'He is safe now.'

'I know. But there is more to this, and I need to find out what', he nodded.

'You will miss him, right?'

'Yes', Merlin said almost inaudibly and wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve.

'He will find you', Freya continued. 'He will search for you and he will find you. He is your destiny.'

Merlin nodded, but he felt sad. 'I am supposed to protect him and stand by him at all times. How am I going to do that now?'

'You will', Freya said with conviction in her eyes. 'You are Emrys.'

'I am not sure I understand what this means', the young wizard shook his head.

'You will learn more from the druids. We know about the prophecy. About Albion. And you could really use learning some healing spells.'

That made Merlin chuckled. Freya smiled.

'I think you have a point there. I am totally useless when it comes to healing.'

'Well, not really, but as the greatest wizard that ever walked the earth ...' she gave him a friendly nudge in the ribs.

'Yeah, you're totally right there.'

Arthur groaned in his sleep, and Merlin hurried by his side.

'Merlin', the prince's eyes fleeted open, blinking slowly.

'Hush, you are still tired, go back to sleep', Merlin urged him. He was relieved to see the prince getting better, but he could not have him know how he saved him. Magic was still evil, in his eyes.

~Merlin FF~

They let the horses take the two knights back to Camelot once the citadel was in their visual range. Merlin whispered something in their ears, and the animals walked slowly, as conscious of the precious load they were carrying.

He sighed and stared after them for a long time. Freya touched his hand gently.

'They will wake up once they get there', she said, and Merlin nodded. It was better this way. It would have been too difficult to explain to Arthur what happened. Explanations had to wait. For now, his destiny was taking him back to the forest of the druids.

~Merlin FF~

'My son!' the king hurried to the court, as soon as the guard came in a hurry to announce that the prince of Camelot was at the doorsteps of the castle, looking more dead than alive.

The black bird watching over the castle stretched its raven wings. The prince of Camelot was to live another day.

~Merlin FF~

Arthur blinked a few times. He looked around and realized he was in his princely chambers.

'Merlin!' he called.

No answer.

'Merlin!' he called again.

This time, Gaius appeared in his visual range.

'Sire, you've woken up! Thank Gods!' he exclaimed, and there were tears of happiness in his eyes.

'Gaius, where is Merlin?'

The old physician hesitated for a second. 'He is not here', he tried to sound as diplomatically as he could.

'What do you mean, he's not here? He was with me!'

Gaius stared at him in utter disbelief. 'He could not have been with you, Sire. You haven't taken him with you on your trip to the northern borders.'

'But I saw him!' Arthur continued stubbornly. 'Where is he? Don't tell me he's in the tavern while I need him most!'

'Sire, I assure you …'

'Don't cover for him, Gaius!'

'Sire, I haven't seen Merlin for weeks.'

Arthur let himself drop back to the pillows. 'This is not possible', he said, his face pale.

'Sire, don't get upset. We'll figure it out. Probably he went back to his village. I have sent word to his mother. He was probably homesick.'

Arthur groaned. 'I know what I've seen.' Briskly, he rose back on his haunches. 'Wait, what happened? With the raid?'

Gaius sighed. 'Only you and Leon returned.'

'Just the two of us?' Arthur murmured, disbelief clear in his voice. 'The rest?'

Gaius shook his head. 'Now it is time to go back to sleep, Sire.'

Arthur let himself back on the pillows, closing his eyes. He knew Gaius was right. He still said once more, mostly to himself.

'Merlin was with me', then he drifted back to sleep, while Gaius headed for the throne room to inform Uther of his son's awakening.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

AN. Special thanks to my reviewers!

Lineia – thanks, twist is my middle name : ))

Yana5 – that's a nice scenario, yeah, that would really piss him off : ))

littleking3125 – I am excited you are excited! Let's see now more about the raven …

Medeia456 – don't you worry, dear, in my book, Freya is only in the cheering squad, just like the rest of us, girls ; ) I love Arthur, too, with all his confidence and insecurities, what a nice bundle!

Fan – he, he, here I am hurrying as fast as I can!

SilentMelodies13 – I am sorry, too, but they killed so many knights in the real series that I thought it would not be such a terrible thing to have a few virtual ones killed, too (well, that sounded creepy)

Chimzar – thanks a lot! It feels really great to read such words of appreciation!

Smori – I hope you waited a bit more ; )

Now, everybody, let's see where the story takes us ….

~Merlin FF~

Arthur was deeply lost in thought again. He was playing with the ring on his index finger, while the king was trying to get his attention.

'Arthur, are you even listening?'

'Where is Merlin?' the prince asked out of the blue, but the king did not even blink.

'How should I know such a thing, Arthur? Don't be such a child.'

'He's not in Ealdor. Word came back from his mother. He did not even say goodbye to Gaius.'

The king coughed, visibly annoyed. 'You can always hire another manservant. Is not George up to expectations?'

'I have a manservant', Arthur said stubbornly.

'Really, Arthur, if you haven't bedded the boy …'

'This is not about that!' Arthur almost yelled. 'I … apologize, father', he recollected himself, 'it is not like Merlin to do that. Maybe he was attacked. Maybe he was taken away. Maybe …' the prince's words died on his lips, not wanting to say the worst.

Merlin could not be dead. Arthur was sure he could tell such a thing. The connection he felt with his manservant could not be severed so easily.

'I am going to look for him', he said, determined.

'Arthur! He is just a manservant! He is disposable!'

'Not for me! He saved my life!'

With that, he left the room, not allowing the king to stop him.

~Merlin FF~

'Leon, do you remember anything? Anything at all?'

'It was like a dark cloud washing over us. Then, I was in a nightmare.'

'Did you see Merlin? In your dream? Before waking up?'

'Merlin? No. But there was a girl', Leon finally said, like he was not really sure he believed his own words.

'A girl? What girl? Tell me', the prince demanded impatiently.

'She seemed to do something to heal me. She …' Leon hesitated again.

'What?'

'It looked like she was using magic', Leon whispered quickly. 'To heal me. But I guess it was just the nightmare.'

'What if it wasn't? I saw her, too. She had dark long hair and she …'

' … was talking to someone named Emrys', Leon continued, his eyes wide in comprehension. 'Your father's views on magic are clear, Arthur. We cannot tell anyone anything about this. Maybe it was no magic.'

'Well, we did survive, when everyone else died. And the horses … how did they take us back to the castle? They weren't even ours! How did we travel such a long distance while sick and unconscious? It cannot be anything else!'

'But what can we do?'

'I saw the same girl. I heard the name Emrys. And I know, even if you don't remember, that Merlin was with us the whole time.'

'It is impossible. How could Merlin be there?'

'I have no idea. And Merlin's gone missing, the day we headed north. There is something that slips through my fingers. Would you join me in my search for Merlin? If he ran away for some reason, we should be able to find him somewhere in one of the villages.'

'But, if he ran away, Arthur, maybe he does not want to be found?'

If looks could kill, Leon should have not survived that moment. 'Alright, as you say, Arthur', the knight chose to play it safe.

~Merlin FF~

In the druids' camp, Merlin was learning more about healing spells.

'There is nothing more we can teach you. You are a natural, Emrys, you absorb any kind of knowledge very fast.'

Merlin blushed. It felt so good to be appreciated for his magic. He was missing Arthur like crazy, but the druids had assured him that the prince was safe for now.

'The Goddess should not have tried killing him', the druids told him.

'Why?' Merlin asked.

The old druids had exchanged a few glances, in understanding.

'You need to know something about Arthur's birth, Merlin. His mother, Ygraine, was incapable of bearing a child.'

Merlin's eyes grew wider.

'The king did not hesitate to use magic to make his barren wife be with child. That child was Arthur.'

'But … if he used magic to have Arthur born, why does he persecute everyone with magic?' Merlin asked, his curiosity picked.

'Because his mother died at birth, and Nimueh, the High Priestess that helped Uther, said that it happened that way because no life could be created without claiming another in return.'

Merlin nodded in understanding.

'Uther Pendragon was overcome with grief. He ordered that all magic users be executed. Nimueh and a few others barely escaped his wrath. And now, the trees tell us that Nimueh is growing stronger, that she is nourishing her powers with the will of the earth.'

'And she is planning her revenge', Merlin whispered. 'I need to warn Arthur.'

'All in due time, Emrys. You need to harness all your power. Soon, you will have to face her.'

'How do you know?'

The old druid gestured around them.

'Right', Merlin nodded. 'But why do you say I will face her?'

'She knows her plan failed. And she will not go after Arthur, not knowing that there is someone as powerful as you guarding over him. She knows she has to deal with you first.'

'Good to know', Merlin murmured. 'Did the trees tell you anything else?' he joked.

'Actually, yes. The young prince is looking for you.'

Merlin almost jumped. 'He is? I mean …'

'He is your destiny, but you are also his. His father told him nothing. Every day, he climbs his horse and goes searching for you.'

Merlin felt warmth growing inside his chest.

~Merlin FF~

'Arthur, you need to stop this madness!'

'I will not!' the prince shouted back at his father.

'You will never find him!'

'How can you be so sure? Unless … father, what happened to Merlin? What did you do to him?'

'I sold him, Arthur. I had to send him away from you. There was no other choice.'

'You what?! To whom? Where?'

'To a slaver, I don't really know and I don't care! You should not care either!' the king shouted back.

'You just cannot stand seeing me happy', Arthur said with bitterness in his voice. 'You sold him like an animal.'

'Arthur, there are plenty of girls … Be reasonable!'

'I don't care! I only want him! Don't you understand! Where can I find that slaver?'

'I don't know! And I won't tell you anyway! Arthur, where are you going?'

'I am leaving for good!'

'Do that, and you will have no father in me!'

'Good, because you have no son!' Arthur spat back.

The king let himself slump in his throne. He was hoping his son's obsession to falter, but for weeks now, Arthur had done nothing but search for the boy. He had finally decided to tell him, just to make him stop. The effect had been exactly the opposite.

But he was young and just needed a bit of time away so he could clear his head. Or this was what Uther thought.

~Merlin FF~

'The prince is on the move', the man with raven eyes spoke.

The priestess turned. 'He will take us there. The earth does not tell me where Emrys is. But the young prince will.'

~Merlin FF~

He was riding for days. He had no idea where he was going, but he felt like something was calling from him.

In the druids' forest, Merlin was dreaming of Arthur often. 'He will come for you', the trees were whispering.

~Merlin FF~

He was thirsty and he was hearing the sound of a stream nearby. He and the horse could use a little break.

He stopped upon hearing noises. There were voices, and, as he could tell, there was a man and a woman.

Upon approaching, he noticed a long haired woman. He blinked repeatedly. She looked familiar, so he decided to go even closer. Then he heard her talking:

'Merlin, come here! I caught one!'

He stopped dead in his tracks. Then he saw the man. He was Merlin alright. A bit grownup, naked from the waist up, and looking very happy.

'Really, Freya, it's not like you don't know how to fish!' he joked, and helped the woman bring the fish into the basket.

Arthur could not take it anymore. He emerged from his hiding place and strutted towards the couple.

'Merlin, where in the world have you been?' he shouted and the couple turned towards him.

Merlin's eyes lit up. He hurried towards his prince.

'You came! I knew you would …'

His words were cut short as the prince embraced him in a bear like hug.

'I missed you, silly', he whispered into the warlock's hair.

'I missed you, too, clotpole', Merlin caressed the prince's back. 'Are you alone?' he looked around.

'Yes. I left home the moment my … the king told me what he did to you, how he sold you. How did you escape?'

'Well, I had help', Merlin gestured behind him. 'She is Freya. She was about to be sold, too. But … we managed somehow.'

The girl giggled, and Arthur frowned. He took a step back. 'So, you are now leading a happy life, here in the forest, with … Freya?'

Freya started laughing, and Merlin did, as well. The prince pouted.

'Well, I walked the entire earth for you.'

'Don't be silly, Arthur, we may be far from Camelot, but not that far.'

Freya nudged him in the ribs. 'Don't be the clotpole now, Merlin. We're just friends, Arthur, don't worry, and Merlin here simply drove me crazy, always talking about you.'

Arthur's face lit up. 'Really? You did?'

'What did you do? How did your father let you go?'

'Well, he didn't. I kind of … ran away. I had to find you', he insisted, and Merlin kissed him on the lips.

Freya coughed not so discreetly and Merlin blushed.

'There are some things we need to talk about, Arthur.'

Arthur turned towards Freya, remembering something. 'I know you! You were the one that saved me and Leon!'

Freya's eyes grew wide. 'You remember?'

'Yes, and there was someone else. Who is Emrys?'

TBC


End file.
